Angel Wing
by Penguin Mofo
Summary: "It's really impossible not to fall in love with her," "There's just something about her." "She's interesting, that's for sure. I can't help but wonder why she's so secretive though." "Maybe it's in her eyes." prev. 'doesnt care doesnt cry doesnt speak wonders why'
1. Hawaii (prolouge part one)

**Penny MoMo: Hey guys! Uh, I am very nervous, this is my first story, please be easy on me. I hope you guys like it. Please don't hate, constructive criticism is always welcome. PM me if you have any questions. Beware my bad potty mouth! That's why this story is rated "T". I'm hoping that this story is rated right, and that if it's not, that it can be changed! I will try and update as often as I can, uh, on to you, Maka! **

**Maka: Penny MoMo doesn't own Soul Eater, as she would have actually added Ale-**

**Penny MoMo: HEY! Don't ruin it! Shush!**

**Maka: Fine, she doesn't own anyone or anything but her OCs**

**Penny MoMo: Thank you, Maka**

**Maka: When's Ale-**

**Penny MoMo: SHUSH!**

**Maka: Hey where's Soul?**

**Penny MoMo: In my room...**

**Maka: Why's he in your room?**

**Penny MoMo: Uh, entertainment services...**

**Maka: What? grbelarfisi *has mouth covered by Penny MoMo and dragged to closet***

**Penny MoMo: Enjoy! (hey! stop biting!)**

* * *

"Maka! We're heading of to the beach now! See ya later!"

"No wait! We have to get the kishin first! Don't be so stupid!" Maka rushed towards Soul and pulled on his jacket's collar, **hard**, tugging him to the ground.

"Not cool, Tiny-tits. Not at all. But I guess you're right. Whatever." Soul brushed some gravel from his clothes and stood up.

"BLACK*STAR! GET BACK HERE!" Maka shouted towards the wild assassin.

"Why not enjoy the silence? He is so a symmetrical." Soul and Maka both looked behind to find Kid walking down the stairs with Liz and Patty following close behind, Liz checking her reflection and Patty squeezing the life out of a giraffe. "Besides, we'll get enough noise from these two." Kid cringed and pointed an accusing glare at his weapons. Liz looked up for a second but quickly shot her eyes back to the makeup compact in her hand.

"He's just mad at us because Patty and I aren't wearing symmetrical outfits. We kind of had a little argument in our room."

" Yup." Patty giggled and threw her giraffe in the air and let it fall back into her arms with a squeeze. " He made sure it lasted eight minutes."

" YOUR GOD IS BACK! HOW HAVE MY DISCIPLES HANDLED THINGS WITHOUT ME!?" Tsubaki followed close behind carrying two giant bags filled with beach stuff.

" Tsubaki, why isn't Black*Star carrying some of this stuff?" Maka rushed to her and took one of the bags, earning a sigh from the demon weapon.

" Thanks Maka. I'm fine holding this stuff by myself though."

" It's not a matter of you being able to carry this, because I know you can, it's of Black*Star being like a normal human and, a gentleman." Maka shot a glare at what she called a "blue haired monkey". He just smiled and folded his hands behind his head.

" Don't be jealous Maka, I'll make sure you'll have a job to do for your gracious god." Maka hauled the bags up the stairs and muttered to herself, _"stupid, cocky, idiotic, brainless, loudmouthed. . ._" Soul leaned against a tall rock fence and repositioned the hair-band on his head so that his hair was a little more in his face. Everyone waited until Maka and Tsubaki came back from the hotel rooms. When they came back, they headed in the opposite way of the beach and toward the address Lord Death gave them. They walked down a long dirt road with a small forest surrounding it.

"Are you sure this is the place, Maka?" Soul looked around while Maka kept staring at the small piece of crumpled paper in her hand.

"This is the right road, I don't get this, We've already walked a mile in this direction and we haven't seen any houses." She looked around nervously hoping she hadn't missed the house. Another five minutes of walking and a large, white, house with tan doors, tan shutters, and a wide porch came into view. She looked at the numbers by the side of the door and compared them to the ones on her paper. "I guess this is it."

"It actually looks rather nice. I would guess they'd meet at an abandoned warehouse or something along those terms." Kid removed his shades and got a better look of the house. "It's symmetrical."

"Because if it wasn't it'd be plain evil. Right Kid?" Liz walked in front of him, boredom hanging thickly on her words.

"Actually yes, Liz." Kid crossed his arms and huffed.

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty. Just focus on the mission 'kay?" Kid and Liz looked to Patty, who had never really confronted them like that.

"Let's head inside now..." Maka walked forward to the door and tried to turn the knob. It unlocked but something was behind it. "Soul, get over here and help me push." Soul nodded and braced himself against the door.

" 1, 2, 3!" They both shoved and fell forward to the floor, side by side. They looked to what was behind the door and saw the couch on it's side. They slowly stood and waited for the others. They looked around from where they were. The house was in complete array, other than the couch, everything perfect and in place. Only problem, it was **dead** silent. Not even the batting of fans of refrigerator humming. It was as if the house was asleep. There was one other thing wrong, there was this, essence, in the air. It made Maka sad, then it made her angry, then it just soothed her, lulled her into a calm, almost drugged state.

"This is boring. YAHOO! SHOW YOUR UGLY FACE TO YOUR GOD!" Black*Star ran upstairs.

"Black*staarr! Get back here!" Tsubaki shouted in a hushed voice. She headed up as well and the rest of the group followed. There were five rooms upstairs, not including any of the bathrooms. Black*Star kicked open the first door as everyone else cringed. "Black*Star, please don't do that," The door opened to reveal a very large room with bathed in half-let-in light. The room's walls were painted a mocha color and the bed had elegant designs with only chocolate brown, cream, and a burgundy red. The rest of the room had dressers, doors, and floor to ceiling bookcases filled with three-inch novels standing by plush chairs and reading lights. Soul had to pull Maka away from the book-filled room.

The next room obviously belonged to a young boy, being filled with superhero posters, Spongebob posters and less-than-perfect drawings with crayon. The bed was twin sized with hulk on the next room also must have belonged to a boy, but much older. The walls were also white, but instead plastered with gaming posters and babes-in-bikinis. The bed was full-sized and had plain blue sheets. Across from the bed was a entertainment system complete with a 36-inch flat-screen tv, two gaming systems, and shelves full of games and movies.

The next room was pink. The bed, the walls, the shag carpet on the floor, the clothes in the closet, the shoes underneath the bed, everything was pink. The walls had pictures of puppies, kittens, and all the newest boy-bands. Above a white vanity covered in all sorts of makeup and perfume, was a set of 8 ballet shoe pairs, getting larger as you looked to the right.

The last room had grey walls covered in old rock band posters and pictures of teenagers. Across from the bed was a black and silver desk with a laptop and rolling chair and a three-foot shelf filled with manga comics, instrument manuals, and romance novels, Maka knew because she had read most of them. The bed was a futon with black and white checker sheets and a dark purple comforter. Next to the bed was a large black dresser and three cases. The first case had a black acoustic guitar drowning in stickers. The next case had a silver electric guitar, also drowning in stickers. The last case held a small, worn ukulele just bare. Soul walked over to the bed curiously and picked up the ukulele._ No, it can't be her. It's not her._ He shook his head dismissively and set it back in it's case. They left the room and headed back downstairs.

Past the kitchen and living room was an open room with a large, black, grand piano. Around the corners of the room and by a small, non stocked bar, were club chairs. They walked past the music room and were met by sliding doors leading outside onto another porch. Soul slowly opened the doors and explored the outside. Behind the house was a cliff and the ocean behind the cliff. Just below the cliff, was a small area with an obscured, small, white building that was large enough to be a one-bedroom house.

Soul turned his arm into a scythe and pushed Maka behind him. He cautiously approached the windowless house and turned the doorknob. He found it surprising that it clicked open with such ease. He slowly widened the doors and peered inside. There were more doors. Three of them actually. It was like a crossroad. He first headed to the left door and cautiously twisted the doorknob. It swung open, revealing a hospital-like room complete with machines, blood packets, surgery tools, and a hospital bed. The only problem: blood covered each of the walls and the bed. A giant, empty needle with a black liquid dripping from it lay broken on the bed. Soul's eyes quaked with horror at the bloody scene before him.

"Soul? What is it?"

"Wait Maka!" She pushed through and froze when she caught sight of the parody hospital room. She squeaked and slid to the ground.

"What are you guys looking at?" Black*Star looked at the room and for once, was speechless. He looked to Maka sitting on the ground. She looked as scared as she did when they first fought Stein. He sighed and closed the door to the room, effectively snapping the weapon and meister duo out of their trance. They both looked to him, still managing to stay quiet. "We'll need you both at full attention." Soul helped Maka up and she moved behind him again, ready to fight with him at any moment.

There was more blood. The room itself was small, empty, but small. A dim yellow light bulb hung from a single thread, still swinging, and barely, lit up the filthy walls. Three out of the four walls were decorated in yellow stained white tiles covered in blood and the floor was angled to the drain in the center of the room. All the blood on the walls, ceiling, and floor, was slowly dripping to the drain. The last wall was a giant piece of glass. On the wall opposite of the glass, was a giant hole, as if something had been pulled through it. The last glass was covered in scratches and hand marks, the center was just an open crack, just big enough for Black*Star to walk without bending. The glass was** thick.** As in, one to two inches thick, so the thought of someone, or _something_ breaking it was horrifying. Soul walked farther into the room with Maka waiting behind the door. He stepped through the open glass as did Maka behind him, and the rest of the gang behind her. The last room, it was the worst. It was _horrible. _

The walls were plain concrete, but were covered in cracks and chains bolted into the walls. The chains' handcuffs were rusty and jagged. The floor was unfinished, all jagged and cracked, and Kid had to be held up by the twin pistols. All around the room was blood. More than both rooms before combined. The walls were splattered with it, dripping from the cracks and handcuffs. The floor had pools of blood big enough to fill three kiddie pools. Even the ceiling was the horrid burgundy color. As for the missing kishin eggs, they weren't missing anymore. They were scattered around the room as if just thrown.

Two was missing, though. Many were still dripping blood. At the back of the room was the body of a boy. He looked about twenty with pale skin (as expected), charcoal grey eyes, and honey-red hair. It was obvious he was dead, but his soul was not by his body. At the other side of the room, by where they entered in the glass wall, sitting in the largest pool of blood was a girl. Well, there were four people, total. There was a tan, middle aged woman with thick, wavy locks of dark brown hair and big, dark, brown eyes, a pale teen girl with curly, strawberry blonde hair and the same brown eyes, a little boy with short, dark brown hair, same as the woman, and big brown eyes, same as the woman.

The last body, or from what Maka could tell, could still be called a person, was a girl with red wine colored hair and olive-toned, pale skin. Her eyes were closed and her clothes were ripped, burned, wet, dirty, and just plain bloody. Her skin was no different. She had various burns, scratches, scars, and cuts of different sizes wherever skin was visible. Maka's eyes widen upon view of her._ This girl, I've seen her before. She haunts my dreams._

_The dream opens on a silver chain. On the chain is a silver ring with a large, rectangular jewel that is a forever-changing dark blue with wisps of smoke the color of the night-sky. The chain is dangling over a blurred landscape. The chain drops and falls onto a girl laying on the floor. She is beaten and bruised, cut and burned, sad and lifeless. Different injuries on her body zoom in and flash. A "video" of how it happens plays in the back-around. Tortured screams fill the air and it stays until she wakes up in cold sweat._

"Black*Star! She's still alive!" Maka ran to the girl, same as Black*Star and shifted her body, careful of touching the bodies surrounding her. She realized with a startle, that the other human souls had not been eaten by the kishin eggs, and were killed not for power, but torture. They must have been close friends or family to the girl. The little redhead had four human souls in her arms, each a different size and color. There was a baby blue, a hot pink, a tan/really light brown color, and an army green. Black*Star appeared next to her within a few milliseconds. "Do_ Soul Menace_!" He shot the electric bolts through her chest, causing a shock wave all over her body. They didn't notice, but the others had gathered around them, Soul's head between Maka's and Black*Star's, so close to the girl's own face it looked like they were about to kiss.

"Again!" Soul's voice was a little strangled coming from his throat, but it still sounded obviously his. Black*Star struck the girl again, sending more shock waves through her body. The girl's eyes fluttered a little, not being open enough to give a color. "Again!" The girl's head jerked forwards and she coughed up blood, splattering over the front of Maka's chest, Soul's face and Black*Star's hands. None of them minded, their eyes were still glued to the girl's face. Her eyes rolled everywhere barely passing over everyone's face. The girl's eyes were a patchwork of various shades of grey, most of them the same shade as the other older boy's eyes. She coughed again before whispering in a voice just above nothing.

"Leave me-" Her eyes closed for half a second before opening again. "-here." Her eyes closed again and didn't open. Soul wrestled his arms under the girl's body and hug her to his chest bridal style, getting blood on his black leather jacket. Maka removed her jacket and placed it over the ice-cold girl, wrapping her arms around herself upon feeling the coldness herself. She looked to the rest of the group. They were all shivering except Black*Star, who for once, looked serious. Soul headed to the nearest bathroom, set her in a tub, and laid his jacket over her. Everyone settled down in the living room, except for Kid, who collected all the souls with his _Shinigami_ powers. While checking around where the girl lay, he saw a small glint in the blood. He bent to see it and was surprised to find a dirty, silver ring. The band was silver, and a navy blue stone in an emerald cut made the center of the ring, fringed with elegant designs of more silver. In the stone, were wisps of smoke the color of the night sky. He rolled and twisted it his hands before hearing a shouting match in the house. He shoved the ring in his pocket and collected the rest of the souls.

"Why do you have to be such an idiot? You're always claiming everyone's glory during group jobs, you're just a huge attention hog!" Maka was standing in a very strained position. Her arms were completely straight, as were her long legs, and her back was hunched. Black*Star had his back to her, while folding his arms together and talking with his eyes closed. Everyone was in the living room.

"You don't have to act like you're not jealous, I know you're weak, but don't try and take it out on me," He turned around. "If you wanna fight,_ again_, I will_ crush_ you. No holding back, and you'll _die_."_ Where's Soul? Shouldn't he be here?_ Kid looked around the room to find a very agitated Liz, a crying Tsubaki, and a coloring Patty.

Liz was saying something along the terms of,_ How can you just color? Did you see how much of our life is at stake?__** That girl was tortured**__! The blood around the room was enough to supply a__** horror movie**__! Would you stop acting so carefree?_

Tsubaki was murmuring through her tears something like,_ That poor girl, that poor poor girl. She looks about our age, and she has to live with whatever's happening, why would someone do something like that? What can cause someone to do something as unforgivable as this?_ Kid looked to Patty. She was wearing down yellow and brown and singing oddly high-pitched shouts of_ Giraffe_! at random times, then blowing a raspberry to her paper.

He looked around the room once more._ Yep, no Soul. Hopefully he's not in such a horrific state_. He looked to the closest bathroom where many trails of bloody footprints headed and saw Soul on the toilet with his head in his hands, sitting next to the bath tub where the girl lay_. I still didn't get to see the girl._ First of all, she was on her side with her back to him. The blood caking her hair, face, body, and clothes didn't get any details out, the lumpy clothes over her body didn't give any shape besides basic human_, I, I guess I'll just wait until she get's herself cleaned up_. Kid leaned against the wall by the door and huffed._ If she lasts that long._ He headed back to the living room. Maka and Black*Star were asleep on the couch and Tsubaki and Liz were coloring with Patty._ What the hell? These people were to their head with negative emotions, now, what?_ He used his_ Shinigami_ powers and summoned his father outside in private.

"Hello, Father?"

"Hey Kiddo! I'm luvin' your stripes in that Hawaiian sun!"

"This is very serious. You sent us to a hidden torture chamber, right by someones private residence! All the pre-kishin were dead and accounted for except one, though I can't sense him and I don't know who he is in the group. There are also four casualties, of regular humans, we think they were part of the torture, or, more of the torture itself."

"That's serious, Kiddo. I'll send a jet right away, you just stay careful. Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"Yes, we found a girl there. She was drowning in blood,_ literally_. She was the victim of the torture, we _think_. She's barely breathing, her heart rate isn't very fast, either."

"Okay, Kid. I'll send the super-fast jet-" "-id" "-break-" "signal" The look on Kid's face would have been one to capture on the camera, how scared he was, but unfortunately, things were getting very serious. He walked back inside to visit Soul again. He was still hunched over on the toilet, but he was staring at the girl. Kid hoisted himself so that he was sitting on a dry part of the sink.

"Well, what's wrong?" Kid stared intently at the albino scythe before him, he just watched the girl. After a few awkward minutes, Soul huffed and looked up at the shinigami with his droopy eyes.

"I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind." He looked back to the girl in the tub and let his hands fall limp on his lap. A few more awkward seconds and the shrieks of a certain scythe meister were heard through the house. Fast pounding footsteps were heard bounding to the bathroom and Maka, with ratty, unkempt pigtails and bangs burst through the door.

"Kid what happened!"

"You were arguing with Black*Star, next thing I knew, you were snuggled next to him asleep on the couch."

"Why didn't you wake me?!"

"Well you looked so comfortable, I didn't wanna wake you,"

"Maaakkkaaaa! CHOP!" Kid's face was on the ground, with a two inch indentation in his head, and his ass in the air. Soul looked down at the crumpled shinigami on the floor. He chuckled and looked back to the girl. "I thought you knew me better..."

"Will you guys just be quiet? She's asleep" Maka and Kid looked at Soul staring at the girl with her wrist limp in his right hand. Kid was the first to talk again.

"Well, I called Father, he's sent a jet to come pick us up, and I told him of our,_ predicament_. He's prepared Stein and the others to be ready for her in the infirmary. Maka headed back to the living room. Liz played some music and Patty and Tsubaki continued drawing. After a few minutes, Black*Star, being bored, decided on breaking the awkward silence.

"Hey! How many gay babies do you think have been born?" Patty Liz, Maka, and Tsubaki all looked at him in disgust and began to throw things like, crayons, makeup, paper lilies, and books at him.** (see if you can guess who threw what).**

"JACKASS!" Maka got up from the other couch and began beating him with the book. Kid had stepped into the living room as well, and was hit by the horrible aim of Liz and Patty.

"Hey! Hey! Relax! Everyone calm down. Just put on a movie or something..." Black*Star rushed through the house trying to find discs to play. While still turning the house upside down, a loud rumbling was heard outside. Everyone ran to the windows to see what it was. There was a small, black, jet heading to the house. There was a whine in the air. Maka went to the bathroom to tell Soul that the jet was here. She looked into the bathroom to find Soul not there, but already heading to the door with the girl in his arms, limp as a rag doll. The jet stopped and the gang began to pile on. Each found an individual seat, while Soul laid the girl on a whole aisle in the back with her head in his lap. Maka couldn't help but stare at the two the whole ride back to Death City. It would take about three hours to get back, and their luggage would be there by the time they got back. How, she didn't know. Soul and Kid would be responsible for escorting the girl to the school's infirmary.

Soul kept his eyes on the girl. No turbulence or shouting could take his eyes from her. Ten minutes into the flight, Maka stood and held onto the seats. She began wal-, stumbling to the back of the jet. She stumbled and moved into the seat across from Soul's seat. "Soul?" At hearing his name from the voice of Maka, Soul finally directed his crimson eyes away from the girl. "Are you okay? Do you want anything?" Soul looked across the aisle to Maka. In a voice very uncharacteristic of Soul, he replied.

"No thank you, I, I'm fine." He formed a weak smile on his lips and spoke in just above a whisper. He looked out the window.

"Um, not to pry or anything, and, you don't have to answer if you don't want to,but, do you know her? You seem very, attached..." Maka kept her eyes steady on Soul. He looked to the floor in the aisle.

"Can I uh, tell you later? I, I need to wait." His eyes stayed glued to her for the rest of the flight.

* * *

**Soul POV**

I found her. I don't know how but I did. The girl in front of me, she was always there, always in the back of my mind, always lurking somewhere in my thoughts._ I wonder how she is right now. That's the color of her hair. I wonder how she's 's the color of her eyes. I wonder if she's still fucking alive!_ But it wasn't cool to think about that. She's been gone for so long.** How long? Six years?** She was lost to me so suddenly, now she's smack, face down in the middle of my life again.** For how long though?** Shut up little demon man. Thinking like that is_ not cool._** But really, how long?**

Right now I was thinking of what would happen after. _What if she dies? What will happen to everything? What will happen to__** me**__?_ I can't think that way._ What if she__** lives**__? Will she stay at the academy? Will she fit in? Will she like it there? How will she react towards a new life? Has she changed?_ I might never know.** Would she even remember you?** Shut up little demon. You don't know _anything_ about her.

"Soul? Are you okay? Do you want anything?" I was startled at Maka's cautious voice and turned to look up at her. My mind still reeled, so I didn't focus on being cool as much as getting her an answer. I tried to smile, but I guess I failed from Maka's worried expression.

"No thank you, I, I'm fine." My eyes found the window and started to watch the clouds floating over the water. It's a shame she can't see it right now.

"I don't mean to pry, and, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but, do you know her? you seem very," She paused. "attached." I continued looking at the girl.

"Can I, Uh, tell you a little later? I will, but I want to talk to her first."** You****_ need_**** to talk to her first. It's a little thing called closure, Soul. I'm still surprised someone with a past like hers could escape your thoughts for so long.** Maybe he's right. Why would I worry so much about a girl I have no time for, to even think about? But the kishin's gone now, and everything's normal again.** Will you be able to keep her by you this time?** I don't know. Everything is changing now. She's going to be the next big thing now.** Will she have time for you?**

* * *

** Narrator POV**

Maka looked out the window to see the giant DWMA come into view. She smiled and let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. She_ tried_ walking back to Soul to tell him we would be landing soon. He looked up at her again with wide eyes. Maka smiled_. He must have been asleep_. She chuckled a bit but stopped when she saw Soul's serious expression.

"We're uh, landing soon. You and Kid are responsible for taking her to Stein."

"She's going to_ Stein_?" He looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Yea...Is there something wrong with that?" She began getting defensive, though she couldn't find why. "If she's gonna live, he's her best bet." Soul seemed to relax a bit, but he still had an irritated look on his face. He looked down back at the redhead in his lap. He looked to the front of the jet, to Kid.

He was standing in the center of the aisle, despite the major turbulence. He was staring at the floor with a concentrated look on his face. Well that's how it looked like to everyone else, but he was really staring at the ring, and trying to figure out the beautiful stone_. What's with the smoke?_ In some way, it reminded him of the smoke that comes from Stein's cigar, always forming familiar shapes. The shape right now was a soul, as it had been since they left that horrible house. Before that it was the moon, but now it looked like a black soul.

He felt a large shake and he felt pressure to fall forward. He realized that the jet was landing. He rushed to get into the closest seat and strapped himself in. He braced himself for the shaking and looked to the back of the jet to see Soul and the girl. He sat her up on the seat beside him and wrapped his arms around her.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't look back there numerous times throughout the flight. He'd also be lying if he said he wasn't jealous of Soul the whole flight. About ten more minutes and they were on solid ground. He quickly sped to the Soul's seat and began undoing the buckles still locked. He began to stand the girl up but was stopped by Soul.  
"_I've_ got her." Soul looked at Kid with fire in his eyes.

"So do_ I_." Amber matched ruby with the same intensity. Soul gave the girl a piggy-back ride while Kid watched from a few steps behind to make sure she wasn't falling. They were walking fast, but still carefully so that they didn't shake her, and they got to the infirmary swiftly. Stein along with Nygus and Marie were prepared and ready to work on the girl.

* * *

** Unknown POV**

"They're dead, you can't have them back, I'm your only family left. Who else can you turn to?" I could hear his smirk. His soul was still in my hand, my eyes were still locked on him, but I couldn't move. A blade pertruded through my chest. The blade pulled up and left my body through the air and I landed on the concrete ground with a crack. I saw white spots in my vision before the world turned black. I couldn't care less. I don't remember how much time had passed, nor did I care, but I knew it was late, too late for me.

After a while, I could control my eyes enough to barely open them. I saw three souls, my sister, Alexis, my baby brother, Elijah, and my mom, Lorelei. I reached out to touch them, but that's when I realized I was still holding Johnny's soul. Seeing it sent me through memories and more memories of us together, My elementary graduation, his, his performances, his birthday parties, my birthday parties, just us, together, and happy.  
I hugged it to my chest and shed cold tears. I cradled one arm around it and used the other to grab the other souls. The first touch sent me back to kindergarten days and times when Lexi was still brunette. I held it by my chest and let more water fall from my eyes. I grabbed little Eli's soul next. I remembered his birth, I remembered holding his hand on his first day of kindergarten, I remember him telling me about his first crush.  
I grabbed Mom's next. I remember sitting on her bed and holding her hand when that man first left. I don't even consider him human, of course, he really isn't anymore. He did this to everyone. I couldn't do a goddamned thing about it. I drifted back into unconsciousness with their last moments playing over my eyes and locking me in a bind I couldn't escape from.

"Black*Star! She's still alive" I felt a jolt in my chest. Hot searing pain flooded my head like it replaced the blood. "Again!" Electricity coursed through my veins, and not to my advantage at all. "Again!" All the pain again, then I felt control. It was slippery, I could barely hold on, but like hell I did, even if for only a few seconds and still very weak. My eyes opened enough for me to see a few things, like a flash of red and white or a jagged edge of blue, or round yellow orbs. My mouth tingled as I moved it too.

A soft sound floated from between my chapped lips. "Just, let me die." I don't even remember choosing those words, but _oh! _I wished they would.I wished they would kill me. I want no mercy. I didn't want to live anymore. I wanted to forget the pain, I wanted to forget the past, and I wanted to forget myself. To just let it all slip away. Everything around me was cruel, well, everything I remembered anyway, which still wasn't much. But why would fate, or karma, or god do such horrible things? Something had to happen that was traumatic enough to make me question a higher source of power, _right?_

I let the dull pounding in my head blend to the background again as all control slipped like sand through my boney fingers. "Soul" More voices echoed through the room. I wanted to cringe but I still didn't have enough control to do even that. I heard paper crinkle from beneath me and people shout orders. I felt things being peeled off sections of my skin and I felt my body being tugged everywhere. I felt alien things inside my body that should not have been there. They moved within me and pulled and twisted my insides.  
The pain I felt before was nothing compared to the pleasure I felt when everything was removed. I felt sore and raw but good nonetheless. On that happy note, I fell back into unconsciousness with the ghost of a smile on my face. I didn't know how much time had passed, nor did I care. It could have been seconds, it could have been years, either way I was satisfied. I woke up again to stiff air, the smell of medicine, and a blue-haired boy in her face. I acted on pure impulse and screeched. The next moment he was out cold on the floor with an electric guitar sticking out of his head and my hands on the neck of the guitar.  
"Quite the hardcore rocker,_aren't you_?" I turned to see a man with shiny glasses, stitches on his face, and a screw in his head. My eyes widened and twitched before I blacked out a little.

_"If you just stay still, it won't hurt as much, I promise." The screws in his neck, the stitches on his hands, those pale yellow eyes, it disgusted me. _

_"Let me go! You creepy bastard!" I pulled at the restraints on my arms tried kicking my legs, to no avail. He smirked, his hair falling, concealing his eyes. His hands gripped my hips._

_"I said, sit __**still**__." He sent wavelength through my body, burning my insides and leaving scorch marks on my already torn clothes. _  
_ "GAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" High pitched screeches filled the air, leaving an awkward silence when done. _  
_ "You know, things would be a lot easier if you just relaxed a bit." He picked up a large syringe with a thick needle and smirked at me. I shuddered and shook my head no. He laughed at my hopeless expression. He licked my arm and stuck the needle halfway through. My screams filled the air again, long streaks that could drive anyone insane. He was already insane. My eyes were forced open by an unknown force, something that took control of my arms and legs as well. _  
_ He backed out of the room and pulled a scared man in front of me. I broke the restraints, somehow, and lunged at the frightened man. That was the last thing I remembered, but when my eyes were mine alone again, I was on my knees, covered in blood, and staring at a pool of blood under a shining blue orb.__** That's a soul, my mother told me about them.**_  
_  
I looked around the room, the poor man's blood covered the walls, blending with my own. If I were a regular human, I'd probably already be dead due to lack of blood, but us, __**weapons**__, regenerate everything faster. Of course, I can't turn into weapon directly. My train of thought was interrupted by the man stepping back into the room. He took my chin in his hand and forced me to look up at him. I struggled out a few words, my energy drained by whatever I didn't remember doing. _

_"Fuuhh, uck..." I guess I wasn't feeling so hot. He pulled me up by my neck and threw me back on the bed. _

_"Such a naughty girl, how should I punish you..." He walked towards me and dragged his fingers up my bare legs, over my stomach, and up my neck. He bent his head towards my neck and began to suck and bite until he broke skin. He pressed his freshly lit cigar onto the back of my hand and began running his fingers up my shirt._

_It's him._ That repeated in my mind, over and over again, distorted to the point in which the voice was not my own, it was demonic. Those voices echoed and filled my head.

"NOOOOO!" My voice was hoarse. "NO! NO! NO!" My screams didn't help in any way, if anything, it made it worse. My rough voice was just another scream replaying in my head. I clasped my hands over my ears to make it stop._ Why won't it stop? Just stop it! Please!_ I pushed harder and closed my eyes tight. I dared to look again. He was coming for me. I began stumbling backwards, but I met the hospital bed._ No! No more! Stop!_ He moved forward again. I hoisted myself onto the bed and scooted back. He stopped at the end and I pushed back again, only to smack the back of my head with the floor. He was on top of me by the time I opened my eyes again.

_ "Just relax..._"

* * *

**Penny MoMo: Hai guys! I finished! Yay! I couldn't tell you how long it took me to write this... please review! Only takes a few seconds! Fav or Follow if you want to! Bold in Soul's POV is the little demon...**

**Maka: No one likes this story...**

**Penny MoMo: Maka you're so mean! Nyaaa! *pelts Maka with crumpled up paper**

**Maka: *unravels papers* Hey are these first drafts?**

**Penny MoMo: *twiddles fingers* Maybe...**

**Maka: *points at paper* Ahahaha! That's so stupid! **

**Penny MoMo: *raises fist in the air* Penguuuiiiiinnnssss-**

**Maka: What are you doing? Hey-**

**Penny MoMo: ASSEMBLE! *points to Maka**

**Maka: AGHHHH! *is trampled by penguin stampede**

**Penny MoMo: Sorry for the long AN end, uh, I'll try to update soon...Have a nice Day/Night! Please do review! Reviewers get shoutouts! And, ugh-**

**Maka: Help Me!**

**Penny MoMo: Reviews and she lives! *hisses and pulls cape over camera's view**


	2. Hospital Bed (prolouge part two)

**Penny MoMo: Hai again! It's me! I came back! Uh, I know this chapter is shorter than the first one, but it was sort of my prolouge. I'm updating as often as I can . . . So, uh, pray that I don't get writer's block!**

**Maka: -_- You made a penguin army stampede me . . .**

**Penny MoMo: Maybe . . .**

**Maka: You don't have an reviewers . . .**

**Penny MoMo: I was tired of your screaming . . .**

**Soul: What's going on?**

**Penny MoMo: Maka's _supposed _to do the 'I don't own Soul Eater' thing, If you do it I'll give you cookies! *gives Soul puppy-dog eyes**

**Soul: Fine, Penny doesn't own Soul Eater. Hey, where's-**

**Penny MoMo: Shh! I explained this to Maka, until I announce her name, it will not be said. I only own my ocs and this plot, well, everything after the kishin 'dies' Uh, go ahead and start reading, if you want . . .**

**Soul: You sound like Crona . . .**

* * *

** Narrator POV**

Soul had stayed by the girl's side ever since he was allowed back into the room, after the surgery. When he slept he was resting his head on her arm, which he was holding. When he ate, he made someone wait in his place, then he'd come rushing back to see her. Despite the doctors telling Soul that only family could visit, he replied with: "she has no family". Due to this, they allowed more visits. Kid stayed with her for the first eight days, and his weapons were with him. Black*Star had no pattern, and Tsubaki was a very loyal weapon. Maka went only to visiting hours after school.

Soul had left to go eat, Maka had followed, being the one making go to eat something, Stein was smoking in the corner of the hospital room, sitting backwards on his rolling chair, and Black*Star was right next to the girl. _Right next to _the girl.

Their faces were a mere two inches away from each other. Black*Star had his fingers on his temples and he was staring at the girl's closed eyes. He was using his, "godly powers" to make her wake up.

"Black*Star, if she wakes up to see you like that, she will not take it kindly." Black*Star smiled and looked to the professor.

"Of course she'd want to see me! I'm The Great Black*Star! The one to surpass the gods! She'll probably ask for an autograph!" What the two men hadn't noticed, was the girl's eyes slowly fluttering open. A small, high-pitched scream emitted from the girl's throat causing both of them to look back to the girl. She pulled an electric guitar, (Black*Star saw it was the same one from the house back in Hawaii), out of seemingly nowhere and impaled it on Black*Star's head. She pulled the sheets over her chest, which was thinly covered by the hospital attire, and looked to Stein. He stood up and began twisting the screw in his head.

"Quit the hard-core rocker,_ aren't you_?" Her eyes widened and Stein felt strong fear in her soul. She shook her head and her shoulders began slumping, her body folding in on itself. She shook her head faster, her red hair whipping around. Her eyes grew wide until they looked like black holes. She opened her mouth and produced a deafening scream.

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!_" Her voice began getting hoarse and she stopped and gulped. She began moving backwards, but Stein moved closer, shaking his hands and head as if telling a child to stop crying. She looked even more afraid and clasped her hands over her ears. Her skin was pulled so thinly across her bony knuckles that they were white. Her eyes shut tight and she shook her head again and started screaming again. _"NO! NO! NO!"_

She hoisted herself on top of the hospital bed to move away from Stein more. She scooted back until she fell of the bed and cringed when her head smacked the floor. Stein moved closer to her as he realized what was happening. A red smear appeared behind her head on the floor._ Damn, her stitches are busting._ He looked to her as her eyes pleaded for him to stop. He held his hands on her head and looked away as he used _Soul Menace._ She emitted a last scream before her back arched and she crashed against the hospital machines, collapsing on the floor. He picked her up and laid her on the bed just as Soul ran into the room. Soul addressed Stein in much the way an adult would address a guilty child.

_"Stein...What did you do?"_ Stein shrugged and made his way back to his seat as he pushed the button signaling for staff to come. "Stein, _what did you fucking do_?!" Soul ran to the girl's side as Maka appeared at the door, huffing and puffing.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"What do you mean? _You don't know what I'm talking about!_ We just heard fucking screaming from the cafeteria! She's got blood on her scrubs!"

"Oh, that."

"Yea that! What else could I be talking about?!"

"She woke up, attacked Black*Star with a guitar-" Stein pointed to Black*Star on the floor, out cold surrounded by a pool of his own blood and a silver electric guitar sticking out of his head. "-looked to me, and started screaming." Maka and Soul widened their eyes at this. "What? I didn't do anything wrong . . . Yet . . ."

"Why did you knock her out then, wait, you did right? She didn't faint or anything, right?" said Maka who walked to seat next to the girl and sat down.

"Yea, her soul, she was connecting me with someone in her memories, she was about to have a heart attack, so I used _Soul Menace_ to knock her out, then I sat her on the bed. Simple as that."

"You _almost killed her?" _Soul glared at Stein.

"She would've died anyways, I saved her life, relax a little, Soul." As Stein re-lighted his cigarette, Nygus appeared at the room's entrance.

"What happened here?"

"She woke up and Stein knocked her out 'cuz she was about to have a heart attack." Maka sighed and answered the nurse's question.

"Uh, good thinking, Stein, I guess, I'll tend to the other patients . . . bye" She left down the hall.

"What happened?!" Kid ran into the room beside the girl and looked her over. "Did she wake up? Is she okay? What happened?"

Soul glared at the jr. reaper. "Stein saved her life."

"What happened to Black*Star?"

"She wacked the crap out of him with that guitar when she woke up." Soul smirked at the mini-shinigami's expression. It seemed Soul could answer all of Kid's questions.

"What's with the blood?" Nevermind.

"Uh, ask Stein." Soul used his thumb and pointed to Stein. He swatted his hand.

"Don't ask." Kid's shoulders slumped as he huffed and pouted. He looked back to the girl. Once again, His view of her was not very great.

Her hair was still natty and caked with blood, her skin was dirty, and her eyes were closed. Her body was covered by the hospital linins that was being used as a blanket.

"Maka . . . Why?" A weak voice was heard on the floor. Everyone looked to the bluenette assasin.

"I didn't do it, idiot!" Maka hit him hard on the head with her book, not a Maka-Chop, but it still hurt.

"Ow . . . " Black*Star stood and sat by Soul. He pulled a Excaliber face turned to Soul. "Try controlling your meister a little, okay?"

"Is _the Great Black*Star _afraid of a little girl with piggie tails?" Soul held his hands where Maka's pigtails would be and twisted his fingers, mocking the cocky ninja. He laughed and put his elbows on his thighs. "Besides, if I tried she'd just Maka-Chop me harder." They waited in silence for about an hour before Kid shouted.

"S-She's waking up!" Everyone looked to the girl on the hospital bed. Soul stood from his seat and crossed he room to her bed, then he held her hand and watched intently.

"Uh," Maka prodded Stein. "I think you should leave . . . "

"Yea, good idea Maka." Stein took out a cigarette as he left the girl's hospital room.

The girl lifted her right arm and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. She opened her eyes, but they were still droopy. She looked to everyone in the room, the frown on her face never changing. Her gaze stopped at Soul. He held his breath and jumped on the inside, anxiously waiting for her to speak.

"Where am I?"

* * *

**Penny MoMo: Hai again! I know this chapter was short,er than the last one, but bear with me, besides, I updated pretty quick, right?**

**Maka: Sure, whatever you say . . .**

**Penny MoMo: I'm sorry for telling my penguins to attack you . . .**

**Maka: I'll forgive you if you give me a cookie . . .**

**Penny MoMo: Here ya go . . .*gives Maka choco chip cookie**

**Maka: nom nom nom *eats cookie**

**Soul: Where's my cookie?**

**Penny MoMo: You ate it -_- Bye guys! Reviews = cookies!**


	3. Death Room

**Penny MoMo: Yay! New Chapter! I hope you like it, I had homework and mental problems, so I had some trouble updating, but here it is! I hope it was worth the wait! Onto you Maka!**

**Maka: We made up! Yay!**

**Soul: Whoop de do *le twirls finger in the air* **

**Penny MoMo: Stahfooh (STFU that's just how I pronounce it) Soul, we haven't asked you anything yet**

**Maka: Yea Sharky!**

**Penny MoMo: Don't!**

**Soul: Butt out, Tiny-tits!**

**Penny MoMo: *le facepalm* ignore the fight behind me, **(lazy ass! bookworm!)**, I worked hard and researched for authenticity, as I do for all my stories, so please credit me on that, if you want . . .**(Faggot! Dyke!)*no offence intended to anyone but Maka or Soul* **HEY! STAHFOOH BACK THERE! I better wrap this up before they do anything worse, I don't own Soul Eater, *le sheds tear* or Have Faith In Me, *starts whimpering* or A Day To Remember *starts bawling* **

**Theme song time!**

Have faith in me  
Cause there are things that I've seen I don't believe  
So cling to what you know and never let go  
You should know things aren't always what they seem

I said I'd never let you go, and I never did  
I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it  
If you didn't have this chance then I never did  
You'll always find me right there, again

I'm going crazy  
Cause there are things in the streets I don't believe  
So we'll pretend it's alright and stay in for the night  
Oh what a world  
I'll keep you safe here with me

I said I'd never let you go, and I never did  
I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it  
If you didn't have this chance then I never did  
You'll always find me right there, again

* * *

"Where am I?" Soul let out his breath. _That's it? _She repeated her question. "_W-where am I?" _Kid was the first to answer her question, though his eyes were stuck to her own, freaking her out a bit.

"You're at the infirmary. We saved you." She blinked a few times.

"What do you mean?"

"When we found you, back in Hawaii, we took you here."

"Where_ is_ here?"

"The infirmary of DWMA in Death City, Nevada."

"Nevada?"

"Mmhmm."

"W-why am I in Nevada?"

"Because we saved you." Her frown got deeper and her lips began to quiver.

"Saved me from_ what_?" A tear rolled down her face."_What did you save me from_?"

"The pre-kishin. He attacked you."

"Who is _he?" _She brought her knees up to her chest.

"Jonathon Sterling." She rested her head on her knees and let more tears fall from her face.

"Tell me." Her head was buried in her legs. "Did you find anyone else there? Anyone at all?"

"Well, there were four bodies there, a-"

"A little boy, a teenage girl, a teenage guy, and a middle-aged woman, right?" She tilted her head.

"Uh, yea." Kid looked away, feeling guilty. Everyone paused, letting the depressingness of the situation set in. "Who were they to you?"

Her eyes were locked on her folded hands. After a few seconds, she plainly answered. "Family."

"What kind of Family?"

"_Close_ family. I _really _don't feel comfortable saying any more."

"Excuse me, uh, I'm so sorry, may I ask your name? It'll be much easier to address you if I had something to call you."

"My name?"

"Yea, I'm Maka Albarn, that's Soul," She pointed to Soul (who was still staring at her like an idiot.)"That's Death the Kid, We usually call him Kid." He smiled and nodded his head. "Next to Soul is Black*Star."

"Black*Star? Is that his birth name?"

"YEA! THE AMAZING BLACK*STAR IS BORN WITH EVERY ASPECT EPIC! THAT INCLUDES THE NAME!" The girl's eyes widened and she scooted away from Black*Star's initial direction.

"Yea, that's his birth name. The tall girl by Black*Star is Tsubaki," Maka pointed to Tsubaki, who in turn, waved.

"Tsubaki . . ." She rolled the name on her tongue.

"So . . ." Maka folded her hands behind her back. The girl felt Maka's eyes. She began to squirm and fiddle with her fingers. She looked at the floor beside Maka.

"What?"

"What's your name?"Everyone snapped out of whatever they were in, and looked to the little redhead. Kid took a few steps closer and asked again.

"Well?"

She looked at her closed hands again. "It's, Alex."

* * *

**_Soul POV_**

I needed no more reassurance. _It's her! Goddamn it! It's_ her!**Yes, yes it is, I'm glad you noticed.** Just shut up. _Should I ask her now? What if she doesn't remember me? I'll just look uncool . . . I'll just ask her somewhere private._ **Good idea.**_ Will you ever shut up_-

"Soul!"

"Huh?" Maka glared at me. Alex had started sliding herself out of bed. She was holding onto Maka's forearm with her left hand and was staring at me, with a blank expression and her right hand raised, as if already holding onto an invisible arm. "Oh!" I walked to her side and with Maka, helped her out of bed. She delicately placed her feet on the ground, one by one. She didn't stand straight, her legs were bent and one knee hid behind the other. Her legs shook, and she took a first step. She stumbled, and put both hands on me to pull herself up. Her hair hung in her eyes as she looked up at me. Her hospital gown hung of her body, showing just how much she had aged in several years. I gulped. She was definatly going to be a hot topic. _Don't worry, it's not cool, besides, all the girls like you anyways, don't they? I mean, you've had locker avalanches the last few times you opened them. . . _ I felt a tug on my arm and looked back down at her. She started walking again, wincing a bit when ever she took another step. "Uh, hehe, why don't we get you a wheelchair?"

She paused and looked to the floor. She nodded yes. Kid left the room for a few minutes and came back with a wheelchair. He gave me a glare, held out his hand, and moved behind her. She took his hand and sat on the wheel chair.

"thank you." He began pushing her out of the room, everyone followed, including me.

"Hey, I'm going to head home and clean a little, Maka, feel free to come by if you want to-"Tsubaki began to talk but Black*Star interupted.

"I'M GONNA GO GET SOMETIN' TO EAT! SOUL! WANNA COME WITH!?" I sweat dropped.

"Nah, man. I'm fine."

"YOUR LOSS, MAN!" We watched the partners head out the front doors of the academy. Kid shrugged and smiled down at Alex.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Where should I go?" Maka walked up next to her and folded her arms behind her back.

"You should probably see Lord Death, things like this don't happen everyday, after all." Alex nodded again.

"Hey, Alex," She looked up to Kid as he smiled down at her.

"Hmm?"

"You look cold." He began removing the velcro straps **(what else can it be?)** on his jacket with one hand and pushing the wheel chair with the other. Her eyes fluttered when he wrapped the jacket around her shoulders.

I narrowed my eyes at him. He looked back at me and snorted.**(I think that's how to describe it . . .)**

"Well, here we are . . ." He stopped in front of a large door with a sign saying "Death Room". Kid opened the door and pushed her under the red guillotines to the platform where his father worked while Maka and I followed. "Uh, hello, Honorable Father." Kid bowed as Lord Death turned around.

"Oh! Hey Kiddo! Hello Meister Maka and Weapon Soul! How's the soul collecting coming?"

"Hello Lord Death sir!" Maka bowed, I nodded my head. "The soul collecting is getting easier and easier! We're up to our forty-seventh soul!"

"You're blossoming just like your mother, Maka dear!" She smiled as Lord Death patted her head.

"Oh! What do we have here?" He bent down a little to look at Alex.

"Uh, Hello sir." She bowed as much as she could in her wheel chair.

"This is Alex, the girl we found in Hawaii." Kid patted her shoulders and her eyes began to droop.

"Oh?"

"We think she should enroll here, she should learn to protect herself, she, I don't think she feels safe,"

"Which is expected." Lord Death nodded and continued listening to Maka.

"That's pretty much it, I think she should be placed in class Crescent Moon."

"Sounds reasonable, I want you guys to make her feel welcome, I'll prepare a room for her in the school dorms-"

"With all due respect, sir, the school dorms are like prisons more than dorms, I think she should stay with one of us." Maka placed one of her hands on Alex's left shoulders.

Kid raised an eyebrow at her. "Who's she going to stay with?"

I butted in. "I think she should stay with us, you guys are housing Crona, afterall," I folded my arms and Kid glared at me.

"We'll have you rotate until you decide where you want to stay, is that okay with you?" Lord Death looked back down at Alex. She nodded.

"You guys and Black*Star and Tsubaki are going on a mission tomorrow, aren't you? She should stay with us first."

"Kid's right, Soul." Maka folded her arms and looked to Soul. "We haven't been able to do anymore missions because you were watching her sleep."

Alex's eyes widened at me. I scratched the back of my neck. "Ahehe."

"We can't put it off any longer," She looked back to Kid. "I guess you'll be housing her for the next few days."

"If you guys don't mind, I'd like to talk to Alex in private, is that okay with you Alex?" She nodded and looked up to Lord Death.

"Yes sir. That's fine with me." She looked up at us. "I'll be fine."

He waved his hands in a "shoo" manner and we started walking back out to the hallway. They were watching us from their spot, not daring say a word until we left.

* * *

**Narrator POV**

"Can you walk?" Lord Death sat under a small japanese style table and drank some tea.

"Yea, I can try." She stumbled and made her way to one of the cushions used for seating. She sat with a thud and crossed her legs. Lord Death pulled out a registration form.

"What does your birth certificate say in terms of names?" She frowned at the folded hands in her lap.

"Alexa Toby Sterling."

"What would you like to be called?"

"Alex . . . Kahaulelio, spelled K-A-H-A-U-L-E-L-I-O."

"Is that your mother's maiden name?" She snorted and smiled at the floor.

"How can you tell?"

"I just can, I know how it feels to miss a mother, the same way Kid does, there has never been a woman who survived being a Death God's wife . . ." Lord Death looked to the floor. "But that doesn't mean there never will be one! Kid's a good boy, very trustworthy and loyal!" Alex brought her hand up to cover her mouth and giggled. "Not to mention neat, and good at cooking, and . . . are you wearing his jacket?"

She giggled again. "Yea, he said I looked like I was cold, and, he just put it on my shoulders."

"Well, anyways, back to subject, Birthdate?"

"September 8th, 1997."

"birthplace?"

"Pāhoa, Hawaii."

"Ethnicity?"

"Pacific Islands, and American."

"Alright, got it, got it, Grade?"

"The last time I was in school I was a ninth grader,"

"So you'll be entering into tenth."

"Yea, I guess."

"You'll need at least one legal guardian, basically an adoptive parent, are you okay with that?" She nodded. "Okay, good, You'll have to wait until-" Lord Death was interrupted by a long bell ring. "Nevermind, hold on." He stood up and walked (read: floated or bounced, your choice) to the mirror. "Will Ms. Marie please come to the Death Room, thank you." With that he sat back down and took another sip of tea. After a few minutes, a woman with strawberry blond hair, hazel eyes, a nice body, and an eye patch burst through the door with a heaving chest. Alex resumed her droopy eyes and natural frown.

"You called for me? Lord Death Sir?" She picked up into a light jog and made her way to the foot of the table.

"Sit down, please, Marie." Lord Death pointed to a cushion at her feet. She sighed and took a seat.

"Thank you Lord Death." Lord Death set a tea-cup in front of her and she took a long gulp. "So, how may I be of service to you, sir?"

"I just wanted to see how you're doing," Lord Death tilted his head. Marie sweat dropped and sucked in some air.

"Thing's are pretty regular, I can't say anything's changed, counseling students is better than teaching, for me anyways, easier too. I'm very pleased with my decision and-" Lord Death cut her off.

"Marie, I'd like to introduce you to Alex Kahaulelio." Lord Death used his hands to refer to Alex, who looked up to her (Marie) from her (Alex) own hands.

"Alex Kahulio?"

"Kahaulelio." Alex corrected her.

"Kuelio?"

"Ka-hau-le-lio."

"Kaholio."

"Ah, nevermind." Alex looked away.

"Maka, Black*Star, and Kid's mission was to kill Sterling, right?"

"Yea?"

"They didn't find him, but they found his gang, and her. They suspect torture. If she's going to be enrolled here, she needs a parental guardian, of course, she won't have to live with you, but would you, Marie Mjölnir, like the honor, of being Alex's adoptive mother?" Marie's mouth formed and "o" and she developed a blush.

_**Marie's Vision**  
_

_Flowers and hearts create a frame around a soft-focused, slow motion view of Alex with wind blowing her soft, straight, dark red hair. Her eyes are focused on some spot on the table as she pushes a lock of that scraggly hair behind her ear. Her eyes make their way to the center of the camera (Marie's eyes)._

**_Marie's Vision off_**

_She's . . . So . . . Adorable! _Marie dove at Alex and wrapped her in a bear hug. Alex's eyes rolled in circles and her face turned pale while her arms and legs squirmed under Marie's body. "Lord . . . Death . . . . Help Me!" Lord Death sweat dropped.

"Marie . . ." She looked back up at him with sparkling eyes.

"Hmm yes!"

"Perhaps you could allow Alex to breath again . . ." Marie looked back at Alex from her place, sitting on Alex's hips. Alex's face was covered in vertical blue lines and her eyes were white, thickly black rimmed circles. A white mushroom-shaped object came from her lips.

"Huuhh!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry Alex! That's no way for a mother to act, is it?" Marie climbed off her and sat at her own place again, an apologetic look on her face. "Ahehe . . . he." Lord Death clapped his cartoony hands together, getting both ladies attention.

"Well, I believe we have everything settled, oh wait! Alex! Do you know what a weapon is?"

"Uh yea, um let's see . . . it's something to use for hunting or fighting or something, right?"

"Uh, that's a correct definition, but I'm talking about _people_ who _turn into _weapons. Marie, show her." Lord Death and Marie stood up. Marie vanished into a bright golden light and appeared again in Lord Death's hands as a hammer. Alex's eyes were wide and long and her mouth hung open, a drop of saliva hanging from her bottom lip. She shook her head and wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"Uh, yea . . ." Alex pulled the sleeve up from her arm so that just her fingers were visible. A silver light flashed and her index finger turned into a small black blade.

* * *

**Penny MoMo: Yay! I hope you guys liked it! I tried to give a good visual of how it would look in the anime-**

**Maka: RAAHHHGGGG! *tries to strangle Soul***

**Soul: GRRRRRRRRRRR! *tries to strangle Maka* **

**Penny MoMo: Guys! GUYS! I HAVE MOTHERFUCKING COOKIES! **

**Maka & Soul: Ohhhhhhh~!**

**Penny MoMo: *le passes out cookies***

**Maka & Soul: Nom Nom Nom**

**Penny MoMo: Review and fav! You motivate me!**


	4. Death Room (part two)

**Penny MoMo: I don't really count this as a chapter cuz this should have been with chapter three. I hope you guys enjoy this small section of text, I don't own Soul Eater**_  
_

**Maka & Soul: We didn't get to talk!**

**Penny MoMo: Stahfooh and eat your cookies! *le starts throwing cookies at Soul and Maka***

* * *

Lord Death and Marie looked at Alex. Their head tilted to the left in unison.

"Can you transform any more than that?"

"Uh, I've never tried, but I have, that's how I found out . . ."

"Okay, picture yourself disappearing, picture your soul-"

"I can't see my soul."

"Okay, come here, hold my hand, I'll show you, Marie, you too, family bonding!" Lord Death reached both his hands out for the ladies to hold. They all closed their eyes and let Lord Death's image flow through their mind.

**Lord Death Soul Perception!**

**Everything's black. **Okay good, now find Alex . . . Ah here! **The reason it took a few seconds, as apposed to instantly finding her soul, was because her soul was actualy very large, even while frail and scared, which was her current state. Her Soul was 10 feet in diameter, the center of it in the middle of Alex's chest. Lord Death could see her pulse running through the orb. The orb itself, was a dark, pinkish red color. The outside is covered in scratches and splotches, and there seems to be some dark liquid collecting at the bottom. A few drops will run down the inside of the red orb. That's not all though, there seems to be large wings protruding from Alex's back. They are a light grey color, and have a complete wingspan of about 15 feet. There seems to be a problem though. The left wing is crippled, and both wings have clumps of feathers missing. **

**Lord Death Soul Perception! (fin)**

It only took a few seconds to hear a clatter on the floor. Lord Death and Marie opened their eyes to see a large scythe-like weapon on the floor where Alex used to be.

"Alex?"

"_Yes, Lord Death?" _Alex's reflection showed on the long black blade. The scythe itself was simple, but elegant. It looked futeristic, two-toned with black and silver. The shorter side of the blade hooked backwards, and scale or feather-like designs were engraved into parts of the blade. The staff was made of black metal, and the bottom of the staff ended in a ring. **(I'll put a link on my profile)**

"It's the _Angel Wing._" Lord Death stood straight and took Alex in his hands.

"_Angel Wing? _Sir?" Marie stood with him.

"I was just going to do this for Maka, but, she's got it too . . ."

"Got _what? _What does she have?"

"Grigori Souls."

* * *

**Penny MoMo: *sighs* Uh, so short, I promise I'll update sooner next time, well, I'll try to! Have a nice day/night!**


	5. Politness

**Penny mo: Heyo! ****I finished another chapter! Yay! I hope things come faster now. This story starts in late August. The holidays will probably not be on time, so if I give you something chistmas-related during the summer, well, don't say I didn't warn you. I'm just weird like that.**

**Maka: Penny doesn't own Soul Eater, or Have faith in me, or A Day To Remember**

**Soul: Let them read already. *glares at Maka***

**Maka: If they wanted to start reading, they would've already!**

**Penny mo: Enjoy! *shuts off camera **

* * *

**_Themesong time!_**

Have faith in me

Cause there are things that I've seen I don't believe  
So cling to what you know and never let go  
You should know things aren't always what they seem

I said I'd never let you go, and I never did  
I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it  
If you didn't have this chance then I never did  
You'll always find me right there, again

I'm going crazy  
Cause there are things in the streets I don't believe  
So we'll pretend it's alright and stay in for the night  
Oh what a world  
I'll keep you safe here with me

I said I'd never let you go, and I never did  
I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it  
If you didn't have this chance then I never did  
You'll always find me right there, again

* * *

"_What's a G__rigori Soul?" _Lord Death and Maire looked back to Alex, still in weapon form. Marie looked back at her.

"A G_rigori Soul _is an angel shaped soul. People with these souls often have the power to manifest angel wings, if powerful enough, but normally not directly on the body."

"_Do you have a Grigori Soul?" _Marie giggled.

"No, I don't, chance of having one is one in five million. In fact, Maka, has a G_rigori S__oul._"

"Yup! You'll be training with her~!" Alex startled Lord Death by transforming back into human form. A wind surrounded her body, leaving her in her regular state.

"I can feel a breeze . . ." Alex looked down at her bare feet. She began to sway. She fell back onto her cushion and slumped her shoulders. "What does having a _Grigori Soul mean?"_

_"_It means you're _special." _Marie laid a hand on Alex's back. Alex glared at her reflection in her cup.

"politeness is deception in pretty packaging.**(1)** I don't need sugar." Marie sighed.

"You'll be powerful, just like I said. Your soul is more powerful than the regular human, or meister, or weapon. Witches and enemies of the DWMA will attack you more vigorously, because eating your soul will give them more power."

"Oh."

"It means that you are more powerful too, remember that, Alex." She nodded and let her mouth ends fall back into their natural frown.

"Alright! That about sums it up~!" Lord Death clapped his hands. "You two are dismissed!" After Marie smiled, bowed, and began walking away, Lord Death helped Alex back into her wheelchair. "Oh, and Alex, the boys will be waiting for you at the door, open it slowly or one of them will most likely end up knocked out." Lord Death giggled and waved to Alex as she began pushing on her wheels to get back into the hallway.

* * *

**Maka POV**

"_What are you guys doing?" _I had my hands on my hips. Soul and Kid had their ears pressed to the door.

"Whadda ya think, Maka? We're listening in!" Soul made a _'shoo' _gesture with his hands. "Go read a book or something!"

"_Oh you're gonna regret that when we get home!" _He made the gesture again and laid his hand against the door. I sighed and leaned against the wall by the door. "Come on! Kid? Why can't we just go get some food from the cafeteria or something? We shouldn't be so stalkerish. What do you think she would do if she saw you guys doing this?"

They actually looked at me this time.

Kid looked to the floor, then pressed his head back against the door. Soul did the same. "Ugh, you guys are _so weird!"_ I walked back to my locker to find a book to pass the time until Alex came back out. I fished out _Percy Jackson & The Olympians: __The Lightning Thief. _I found these modern mythology books interesting, even if their reading level is elementary. I shut my locker and began walking back to the Death Room when Lord Death's goofy voice sounded through the mirrors.

_"Will Ms. Marie please come to the Death Room, thank you."_

_I wonder if it's about Alex . . . _I started running back to the guys, only to find them both sprawled out on the floor.

"_Ms. Marie?"_

They nodded and picked themselves up. They continued listening into the door. I sweat dropped. _I bet they can't even hear anything . . . _"ehehe." I sat on the couch in the waiting area for the Death Room. After a few more minutes, I heard crashing, and I looked up from my book. I sweat dropped again.

Soul and Kid were on their backs on either side of the door. Alex had her neck craned from her body behind the door, sitting in her wheelchair.

"A-Are you guys okay?" She rolled herself all the way out of the room (taking a great deal of effort to not roll over them) and held her hands out to pull them up. "I'm so sorry!" They linked forearms. I began to giggle as I saw how horrible this idea was. They pulled at the same time and she faceplanted.

Her butt was in the air, and it looked like she was presenting herself for, _ahem_, _cough coughanalcough._ Face began turning a violent shade of red.I laughed, pulled off my jacket, and covered her up. I pulled her up and helped her sit back in her wheelchair.

"Thanks, Maka." She smiled for half a second before gazing at her reflection at the floor. I could see her face turning to a normal color. I used my hand to cover my mouth, and to deplete any incoming giggles as I imagined a different scenario. _What if kids were still here? _It became increasingly harder to keep it in. I let out a laugh as they stared.

"Ah, oh, ah." I stopped and wiped a tear from my eye. "Sorry."

"We should, uh, get you some clothes. Patty looks like she's about your size." Kid folded his arm and stroked his chin.

She looked up at me. "Who's Patty?"

A smiled back down at her. "Kid's weapon. Well, _one _of them."

_"_What? Is it not normal to have two weapons?"

"Yea, Soul is my only partner." I looked back at Soul.

"Don't say it like that, it sounds all _lovey duvy _and crap. Not cool." Soul glared at me, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well, let's get back to the Gallows." Kid began heading to the front exit of the school.

"The _Gallows?" _Alex gave me a scared face.

"Gallows Mannor, it's where Kid lives with his weapons, Liz and Patty."

"Oh."

"Ready?" She nodded and I began to push her and follow Kid. Soul appeared next to me.

"Allow me." He lightly nudged me and I released my grip on the handles of the wheelchair. I fell into pace beside him and watched him watch Alex. _Kinda weird, like on the plane._

_"Um, not to pry or anything, and, you don't have to answer if you don't want to,but, do you know her? You seem very, attached..." _

_"Can I uh, tell you later? I, I need to wait."_

_He's waited. I'll ask him when we get home, so it'll be private._ I released the grips on the wheelchair and moved to the right. Kid slowed his pace until he was on Alex's left side. He tried to start a conversation, but Alex just gave simple answers, not preferring to talk much, I guess.

"So, where are you from?"

"Hawaii."

"Where were you born?"

"Hawaii."

"Did you, ah, live in . . . that . . . house?"

"Yea."

"Oh."

I started feeling bad for Kid. He was getting so _rejected,_ that I pitied him. The tension in the hallway was thick enough to cut with a knife. I was relieved when we finally got out of the building. Alex cringed at the brightness of the sun. _She probably hasn't seen it in a long time. _She shaded her eyes with her hands.

"It's so, _bright. _I think I was actually _forgetting _what it _looked _like."

Everyone looked to Alex. In the bright light, you could see the bags under her eyes, and the shadows, and the dark circles. Her eyes were wild, the pupils contracted, and the shadows beneath her eyes looked darker. Despite saying it was bright, she was looking directly into the sun. She blinked a few times, and looked to me. "I can't wait to see the moon."

We began the walk to Gallows Mansion, everyone staying silent. Only until we had reached the doors of Kid's place did someone speak, meaning me.

"We should celebrate Alex's recovery."

Everyone looked to me this time. "What? I think we should have a little party, we haven't had one in a while, not even for the Kishin's defeat, or the reconstruction of Death City, we should have one soon . . ."

"Well, I guess you're right. That's a good idea, Maka. We should introduce Alex to everyone." Kid smiled and stroked his chin.

"I-I don't think I'm really r-ready for something like that." He furrowed his eyebrows at her, then relaxed them.

"Well, we'll wait 'til you can at least _walk_ by yourself before we start the planning. Don't worry, we don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything." Kid opened both doors at the same time and smiled at the perfect symmetry. "Ahh, home sweet home. LIZ! PATTY! COME DOWN HERE!"

"WHADDA YA WANT KID!" Liz's voice clearly sounded in response to Kid's command.

"JUST GET DOWN HERE!" A rumbling was heard from the stairs. In about five seconds flat, Patty had her face an inch away from Alex's.

"What are you doing Patty!?" Kid started pulling at his pistol's shoulders, but she held steady.

"_Preeettttt__tt_yyyyy!"

"Uh, hehe, hi?"

"I'M PATTY!" The pistol leaned back and waved at Alex's face.

"Hi Patty. I'm-" Alex stopped when Patty was less than a centimeter away from her own face.

"Do you like giraffes?"

"Uh, yea?"

"MOTHERFUCKING YES!" Patty shoved Soul and pushed Alex into her room all the way up the stairs in a cloud of dust. Alex's shouts of fear could be heard while Patty was running.

"ALEX!" Soul and Kid shouted in unison. They bolted up the stairs to Patty's room.

* * *

**Penny mo: Hey! I hope you liked it, it took a while, yea, sorry 'bout that.**

**(1) This is a quote from the book _Divergent_**

**Maka: It's 'cuz Soul won't shut his big mouth!**

**Soul: It's all Maka's fault. **

**Maka: How?**

**Soul: Because you're you**

**Maka: What? How does that-**

**Penny mo: WILL BOTH YOU GUYS STAHFOOH ALREADY! I'LL GIVE YOU FUCKING BROWNIES IF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! GOD DAMN!**

**Maka & Soul: 0_o yes mam**

**Penny mo: reviews = brownies**


	6. The Gallows

**Pennymomo: Heyo! I finished another chapter, I had some writers block around the end there, so it stopped rather quickly, but I hope this is worthy of an update for this story!**

**Maka: Hey Penny?**

**Pennymomo: Yea?**

**Maka: If I say the disclaimer, can I have another brownie?**

**Pennymomo: Sure?**

**Maka: Yay! Penny doesn't own Soul Eater, A Day To Remember, or Have Faith In Me**

**Pennymomo: Thanks- *sniffles* Maka, here ya go**

**Maka: Yay! *starts nibbling on cookie***

* * *

_**Themesong time!**_

_Have faith in me_

_Cause there are things that I've seen I don't believe_  
_So cling to what you know and never let go_  
_You should know things aren't always what they seem_

_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_  
_I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it_  
_If you didn't have this chance then I never did_  
_You'll always find me right there, again_

_I'm going crazy_  
_Cause there are things in the streets I don't believe_  
_So we'll pretend it's alright and stay in for the night_  
_Oh what a world_  
_I'll keep you safe here with me_

_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_  
_I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it_  
_If you didn't have this chance then I never did_  
_You'll always find me right there, again_

* * *

"ALEX!"

Kid and Soul bound up the stairs to Patty's room. By the time they reached the door, they were leaning on the wall and breathing heavily.

Soul looked up into the room and took a few more deep breaths.

"Alex." He paused to breath again. "Are you-" He paused again. "-okay?" Soul couldn't really say what he saw in the room surprised him. The walls were a orangish yellow and they were covered in posters of cute animals or cartoon giraffes. The desk was covered in crayons and construction paper. Scattered all over the room were paper giraffes of all sizes and quality, most of them perfect, or close to it. Patty was sitting on the floor and holding a few giraffes in her hand, and Alex was in her wheelchair, sitting across from her by a few feet.

Kid caught his breath. "Patty! Don't you ever do something like that again! She's injured! And ask before you push her at 8,000 miles an hour!" His brows were furrowed as he glared at Patty.

"I . . ." Patty's lip began to quiver and her eyes began to water. "I just wanted to show her . . ." She looked down at her giraffes and back to Alex and let a tear fall. " all the giraffes I made her . . ." Her shoulders began to shake and sobs escaped her mouth as she wiped her eyes. "I-I'm so sorry Kid!" She bolted from the floor and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Alex looked at them in shock from her spot in the wheelchair. "She just wanted to show me, her giraffes." She started rolling herself to follow Patty.

"Hey. Patty?" She pressed her ear against the door and knocked a few times. "Please come out. You-"

"I'M SO SOOOORRY ALEX! I'M SORR-Y-Y-Y!" Kid stood and watched, then moved to the position next to Alex.

"No, I'm sorry, Patty. I shouldn't have shouted at you, I was just worried about Alex." Kid looked back to Alex to see if she heard him. Her forehead was pressed to the door and her face was an unemotional stone. Kid sighed.

"_Patty? _Please come out. You still gotta show me your giraffes!" Alex knocked on the door again.

A bright blue eye filled with water peeked through the door. A shaky voice sounded from behind the door as fingers crept their way over the door. "I'm really sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. Come on out!" More of Patty came out as Alex coaxed her out of the bathroom. During all of this, Soul watched in jealousy. He remembered her doing that for him when he was younger.

* * *

**_*le flashback (Soul's about seven)*_**

_"Hey Soul? Come back out, You know how stupid they are, besides they don't even know you!"_

_A group of kids from school had just teased Soul about his looks. Alex was smaller than all of them, but when she started shouting, they began running, one of them limping because she kicked him where the sun didn't shine. Soul ran back to his house, where she was spending the night, and locked himself in the bathroom. _

_"Older kids are so dumb! Besides, me and you could beat them up in a fight! Did you see them run away?! I think one of them tripped and ended up with a mouth full of dirt!"_

_Soul couldn't help but laugh._

_Alex could feel the shaking of the door as Soul was laughing in his position sitting and leaning on the door._

_"Soul! If you don't come out now, I'm gonna eat your snack!" Soul threw open the door and held onto the door frame._

_**"Don't you dare." **Soul tried to look intimidating staring down at Alex. He was five inches taller than her, but she didn't care. She wasn't a very cowardly person.  
_

_**"Try me."** They stared each other down for a few seconds before Alex took of running. Soul grinded his teeth. Alex was the fastest girl in their grade, faster than most of the boys too, including himself.  
_

_"No fair Alex!"_

_"Nana nana na na!" Alex shouted back in a sing-song voice. They rushed past one of the hand maids._

_"Stop running, you crazy kids!" **She must be new. **He thought. He looked back and stopped for a second. By the time he made it back to the kitchen, Alex was already there, holding his snack in her hand while sitting in the counter and munching on a granny smith apple.  
_

_"Give that back!"_

_"Nope."_

_"**Give it!"**_

_"Nada." Soul pulled on her legs, making her fall of the counter. A little high-pitched scream sounded._

_"OWW!" Alex rubbed the back of her head, still holding his snack, and letting the apple roll on the floor. "You jerk!"_

_Soul smirked as Alex stood back up._

_"Now give it." He held his hand out expectedly._

_"**No. **I get to eat it now." Despite her size, Alex had a really big appetite. _

_"Come on!" Soul tried to grab it from her hand, but she held it behind her back. Alex smirked up at Soul._

_"Come and get it." Soul tried to grab it from her back, but she moved it to her other hand. _

_"**Aleexx!**" She held it as far back as she could. Soul blushed at being pressed to Alex, even if she was really young and had a body similar to a boy's, except for how thin it was.  
_

_"Nope." Soul pouted at her and sat on his couch with his arms crossed. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Alex jumped from behind the couch into the space next to him and threw the snack on his lap._

_"You know, I was gonna give it back anyways." She glared at him for a second, then rubbed her apple and took out a big bite. _

_"Stupid head." Soul smiled and gave her a few pieces of his cookie._

* * *

_Oh yea._ And he was jealous of Kid too. He got to stand in such close proximity of her. Even if he thought it was childish and uncool, Soul did still have a big crush on Alex. _Yea, it's pretty big._ Patty finally came out of the bathroom- _hehe, that sounds weird. -_and _slowly _pushed Alex into her room. Soul followed and marveled at the many giraffes. He'd heard Patty say she would make her giraffes, but he didn't think she'd make this many. _It was Patty, after all. _After he thought that, he wasn't so surprised. Soul focused back on Alex, who was sitting on the rug int he center of the room, looking at all the giraffes Patty set out in front of her. She was sitting on her knees, and she was smiling at Patty, who was still bringing her more giraffes.

"You're really good."

"Tee Hee! Thanks!"

Soul took a seat on Patty's bed, Kid sat next to him.

"Kid."

"Soul."

_Somewhere hiding underneath, Kickin' off covers while you sleep, Soon you're gonna leave, So leave us one more weekend  
__You've got all the friends you need, __Bad tattoos and worse id's-_

Soul's ringtone for Maka sounded through the room, gaining everyone's attention. Soul growled and left the room. He swiped the screen to answer the call and held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Finally, Soul. You should head home soon."

"Why?"

"We have to pack for our missions, we're leaving tomorrow, you know."

"_Tomorrow? _Why tomorrow?"

"Because, Mister _I-can't-leave-Alex _thought skipping school for a few weeks was a good idea." Soul's line was silent.

"Come on Soul! You know this is always the busiest time of the year!"

"Yea, whatever. How long will we be away?"

"A few days at the most. Why?"

"Will Alex stay with us when we get back?"

"Probably, for a day or two, maybe more."

"Fine! I'll be there in a few-"

"Wait! Can You pick up dinner somewhere? It's getting pretty late, and I don't want to head back out."

"Sure, whatever you say, Maka."

"Goodbye, Soul."

"Later Maka." Soul growled again and shoved the iPhone in his jacket pocket. He walked back to the room and leaned against the door frame. "Hey guys,"

They looked up at him.

"I gotta get going, I have to pack for my missions, and Maka wants me to pick up dinner." Alex stuck out her bottom lip.

"Aww,"

"You know, you can come with, if you want. We have enough for you."

"Uh, I'm fine, besides, I don't wanna impose."

"It's really no proble-"

"No, she should stay." Kid stood and put a hand on Alex's shoulder. "She wouldn't do very well on a motorcycle, besides, she shouldn't move very often anyways." Kid and Soul stared each other down, Amber against Ruby, yet again.

"Fine. Bye Alex, Patty."

"Bye."

"BYE BYE SOUL!"

Soul made his way out of the hallway, down the stairs, and outside-

"OWW!"

Nevermind.

Soul looked up to see Liz rubbing her head. She was holding a bouquet of flowers, eight white Ecuadorian roses in full bloom.

"Oh, uh, hey Soul."

"Hi Liz." They stood in the awkward silence before scooting out of the way and headed back on their way. On the way home, Soul couldn't help but wonder what the roses were for as the plastic bag covering the frozen pizza he'd bought flapped in the wind.

* * *

"Hey Kid?"Liz peeked in Patty's room from the hallway.

"Finally Liz!" He walked into the hallway, leaving Patty and Alex to talk about giraffes. He cupped a hand around his mouth and whispered. "What took you so long, Liz?"

"Sorry! I saw this really pretty nail polish on sale and-" Liz noticed how pissed-off Kid was. "-I thought it would be a great gift for Alex."

"Fine. Go put the flowers in a vase. When you're done, come back up her and help Alex get cleaned up. She needs to get all that blood off." Kid and Liz cringed at the thought of walking around in dried human blood. _Eww._

"Yea, sure, be right back,"

"And, could you let her borrow some clothes? She needs to cover herself up."

"Uh, she looks like Patty's size, to me." Liz glared at the two busty females. "But anyways, I'll get up on that." Liz headed downstairs and Kid whispered into Patty's ear.

"Could you let Alex borrow some clothes, symmetrical ones?"

"Sure Kid!" Kid sweat dropped.

"Not so loud, Patty." Liz came back into the room and sat on the floor next to Alex and Patty. Alex looked over to her.

"Oh, hi."

"Hey, I'm Liz, Patty's sister, and one of Kid's weapons."

"I'm Alex, I don't, uh, have a partner. Nice to meet you, Liz." Alex put her hand out. Liz took it and shook.

"Ditto, Alex." Kid smiled at the girls conversing on the carpet. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Hey Kid, do you mind if I get cleaned up?" Kid looked down at her.

"No! Not at all! Ahe he, Liz, Patty, can you guys help her out with that?"

"Sure Kid." They spoke in unison.

* * *

**Pennymomo: Well, there it is, I like the word _ditto, _it just, yea, nevermind. I don't really know what else to say other than please review, just, please and-**

**Maka: BYE GUYS! *starts giggling black-blood style***

**Soul: She's not supposed to eat that much sugar-HOLY SHIT! *dodges book thrown by Maka***

**Pennymomo: *le gasp* mother of god *removes sunglasses*, EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES! *hides under bed***

**Maka: HEE HEE HEE 3! *giggles more* BYE BYE!**

***camera lense crackes and video shuts off***


	7. Future

**Penny: Hello again! **

**Soul: We survived Maka's attack! We are now the new death gods!**

**Penny & Soul: *look at eachother as ground shakes***

**Penny: Okay, disregard that last part. We survived Maka!**

***Hard banging on metal door behind Penny and Soul as well as black-blood Maka waving at the window***

**Penny & Soul: *hold onto each other* **

**Penny: I don't own anything owned by anyone else, 'kay? JUST GET US OUT OF HERE!**

* * *

**_Themeson_**_**g time!**_

_Have faith in me_

_Cause there are things that I've seen I don't believe_  
_So cling to what you know and never let go_  
_You should know things aren't always what they seem_

_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_  
_I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it_  
_If you didn't have this chance then I never did_  
_You'll always find me right there, again_

_I'm going crazy_  
_Cause there are things in the streets I don't believe_  
_So we'll pretend it's alright and stay in for the night_  
_Oh what a world_  
_I'll keep you safe here with me_

_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_  
_I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it_  
_If you didn't have this chance then I never did_  
_You'll always find me right there, again_

* * *

_What?_

___Agh! It's so cold!_

_Hey! Don't touch me there!_

_We're cleaning her! Not me!_

Kid couldn't help but listen in to the sounds of the girls in the bathroom. _What are they doing to Alex? Will she want to stay with us? Is Patty sane?_ Such questions coursed through his mind, and more. He couldn't call out to see if they were okay though, they'd think he was some kind of pervert!

_Patty! Quit it!_

_What the hell are you doing, Patty? _Kid pressed his head against the door to hear better into the room. "Hey, are you guys okay?" _No answer . . ._

_Ohh~!_

_This is the last straw. I'm going in._ "I'm, I'm coming in now, okay?" Kids only response was another murmur. "Okay . . ." Kid slowly opened the door and kept his eyes focused on the wall. He slowly turned to the girls. "Alex, are you oka-" Kid's eyes widened and blood shot out of both his nostrils. The scene he saw was this: Liz, Patty, and Alex, completely naked. Liz was behind Alex who had dry blood washing off her body. Patty was in front of Alex, she was holding onto Alex's waist and her back was to Kid. They were all covered in soap.

Liz blinked a few times. "K-Kid! Get out!" He looked back up at them. More blood rushed out of his nose. A shampoo bottle hit his head. "I SAID OUT! NOW!"

"S-Sorry!" Kid ran out the large bathroom and pressed his back against the door behind him. He took big breathes and facepalmed. _Why, why did I have to go in there? _Kid sighed and headed to the kitchen. _Better start dinner, I guess._

* * *

_Somewhere hiding underneath, Kickin' off covers while you sleep, Soon you're gonna leave, So leave us one more-_

Soul slid his finger across his phone's screen and sighed. "Whadda ya want, Maka?"

"_Hurry up! I'm getting hungry, I bet all you got was a frozen pizza." _Soul looked to the frozen meatlover pizza. "_It better not have meat, you know I'm vegetarian."_

_"Relax, _Maka. I've got it covered, but I need to make a quick run back to the store-"

"_You got meatlover's pizza, didn't you?"_

_"_Maybe. But anyways, what do you want?"

"_Uh, just get me a salad or something. Or noodles, spicy noodles. That sounds good."_

_"_You're so asian."

"_Hey! That's racist!"_

_"_I can't help it, besides, you _are _Japanese."

"_Whatever! Just go get it!"_

_"_You know, I'm not your-" Maka hung up. Soul sighed and revved his motorcycle before u-turning back to the superstore.

* * *

"Here, put this on." Liz had left the bathroom to get Alex a fluffy black robe with an engraved cursive 'Liz' on the back. She sat it on Alex's lap. She rolled the wheel-chair in front of a mirror, so Alex could see herself. "I hope you don't mind, but I have to cut your hair, to make it a little more symmetrical, or Kid will have a bitch fit every time he sees you."

She shook her head. "No, I don't mind."

"Okay, great." She brushed and combed her hair that wash already washed and shampooed and conditioned until it was soft and straight. She had red wine colored hair, even without the blood in it. Her hair was choppy, uneven, and stringy. She cut some bangs just under the top of her eyes. Liz cut her hair to just above her shoulders and gave her layers so the choppiness looked better. She blow dried tha hair and brushed it out again. Her hair was soft like silk and layed in sheets.

As Liz cut Alex's hair, she couldn't help but notice Alex's body's state. She could almost see her bones through her arms and her collar bones stuck out like diving boards. Not to mention her stomach. _Oh god. _the thought of it made Liz sick to her stomach. She could count her ribs. Liz wanted to be skinny, but not _that _skinny. Even if Alex had some definition on her stomach, the lack of mass was disturbing. And Liz noticed the scars, too many to count. A few on her leg, a few on her neck, on her arms, too, and one really bad one on her right shoulder. She sighed before inspecting Alex's hair a last time before approval. "So, what do you think

Alex looked at the mirror for the first time, because her eyes were closed the whole time. "It . . . It looks great. Thanks, Liz."

Patty bumped into Liz and hugged Alex from behind. "You look so preeettttyyyy!"

"Ah, thanks, Patty. Ahehe." She chuckled and patted Patty's hand. Liz layed her hand on Patty's left shoulder and smiled.

"Patty, go take Alex to your room and find her some clothes." Patty nodded and slowly pushed Alex back into her room.

* * *

"Aha! Done finally!" Kid threw his hands in the air in celebration. He just finished setting the table with five placemats with silver utensils and perfectly symmetrically folded linen napkins with Lord Death skulls embroidered on them, and eight red candles of various sizes, not lit yet. He placed his hands on his hips and went back to the kitchen. He heard the door open and close. He poked his head out of the kitchen to see. "Alex?" He looked up and saw Crona staring with wide eyes.

"I-I'm sorry I wasn't who you w-were waiting f-for." Kid sighed and sweat dropped, letting his head hang a little.

"It's fine, Crona. Remember the girl we found on that mission to Hawaii a few weeks back?"

Crona stood and nodded. "Umhmm."

"Well she woke up today, and she's going to stay with us for a few days."

"Uh, I don't know her, I don't think I can deal with that."

Kid made a displeased sound in his throat. "Just go up there and meet her. She should be in Patty's room." Kid watched him walk up the stairs and enter Patty's room, before hearing a scream from Crona and Patty. _Shit! I forgot to say to knock!_ Kid ran up the stairs and saw Crona shaking on the floor by the door and Patty holding her hands over her closet door and breathing deeply.

_"What_ happened?"

"Crona came in while I was finding some underwear for Alex 'cos I put her robe in the dirty wash and she was naked and I shoved Alex in the closet and shut the door so he didn't see her naked and she didn't get all embarrassed and stuff so they didn't get awkward when they were together!"

Kid ran over to Patty and opened the door. He saw Alex on a pile of Patty's clean, folded clothes, holding a giraffe-pattern blanket over her body.

"What happened? I heard a scream." Liz was by the door pulling Crona off of the floor.

Patty walked up to her sister and jumped while retelling the story. Liz nodded.

Kid looked back to Alex. She was attempting to get up with one hand, the other holding her cover, and failed miserably. "Are you okay?"

She nodded yes and took Kid's hand extended to her. "thank you."

"No problem. Okay, let's just let Alex get dressed." She sat Alex on Patty's bed and pushed everyone else except Patty out of the room. He walked back downstairs and tied a white bandana around his head along with a black apron with Lord Death's skull embroidered on the chest area. He set to work preparing a good, symmetrical dinner for five.

* * *

"I don't think we'll be heading out, so I'll get you some pj's." Patty smiled and rummaged through her drawers. Alex was on the bed putting on her bra and adjusting it to fit her. She was wearing a t-shirt bra with a giraffe hide pattern. Her underwear was boyshorts style with black with red hearts on it. Patty threw a red spaghetti strap tank-top with lace trimming as well as baggy cotton shorts with a white stripe at Alex. She tried them both on. The top was baggy in everywhere but the hips and breast area and the short's legs were baggy.

Alex thanked Patty and tried stretching her leg. She heard a satisfying_ crack_ and sighed with pleasure. She tried the other one and sighed again with the other pop sound. She tried standing again and was surprised to find that she stood with more ease. She looked over to Patty. For a split second, she could've sworn she saw a smile on Alex's face, the first one she'd ever seen. "I can stand again!"

"Well that was quick."

"Not really, what was that, a week?"

"Two actually. Did you think I could make all these giraffes in a week?" Patty gestured to the paper giraffes. "Well, maybe."

"Wow." She tried to move, and discovered a limp. _Whatever, _she thought. _Just a few hours ago I was in a wheel-chair and could barely move my legs._

She moved one foot forward, then the other, and walked to Patty. She gave her a hug and started walking out of the room. Patty held her arm, just in case she started to fall. Patty walked her to Crona's room, three rooms away. Patty giggled and knocked.

"H-hello? Uh, come in."

Alex cracked open the door enough to see Crona with his knees to his chest on his bed. His head was buried in his legs until he saw her. He looked up at her with wide, bloodshot eyes rimmed with water.

"Hi, Crona." She moved slowly, as to not startle him, until she stood in the center of the small room. Crona had suggested the smallest room in the house. It had plain white walls, a metal twin-sized bed, a dirty brown wooden dresser and paint-chipping door leading to a small closet.

"I-It's you. I'm so sorry about walking in on you dressing! I didn't mean to!" Crona buried his head deeper into his legs and began to shake.

"It's fine, You wouldn't be the first."

"Really?"

Alex gave Crona a small Mona Lisa smile for a second, then patted Crona on the back reassuringly. "Yea, Kid walked in on me taking a shower."

Crona giggled and smiled up at Alex. "Hmm."

Alex held her hand out to Crona. "I'm Alex." Crona took her hand and smiled.

"So, are you my friend now?"

"Yea, we're friends now."

* * *

"What took you so long?" Soul walked through his and Maka's apartment and locked the door behind him. He lugged his bags to the kitchen counter and picked out a soda from the fridge. With a _pop _sound he opened his can and started chugging the thing. He had finished when Maka appeared next to him. In the last few months, they had both gotten taller. Soul just a little more, finally showing the difference in age, almost two years, even if they were in the same grade.

"Whadda ya want from me, shortstacks."

"Hey! Just 'cos you flunked _kindergarten, _now you're a year older than us, that's why, okay?"

"Whatever."

"What did you get me?" Maka grabbed the bag from Soul's hands. She looked in to see four packages of ramen noodle. She read the japanese label and thanked Lord Death that they were just spiced.

"_T__hanks _Soul." She smiled and started boiling some water. Soul shrugged and opened his pizza to stick in the stove.

"Hey Maka, how long do I stick it in for?"

"Uh, ten minutes, then check on it."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Soul pressed on for the timer and sat on the couch before turning on the t.v. He settled on some _Fast And Furious_. His eyes began to droop as he watched the girls shake their ass and the cars explode. He heard a ding before nodding off. He woke up a few minutes later when Maka sat a hot plate of pizza on his lap and stole the remote. She switched it to _Weeds _and began eating her noodles. Soul tried to grab it back but failed, so he scarfed his food and went to bed early.

"_Goodnight Soul!_" Maka shouted from the living room.

"Night." Soul replied. He removed his shirt, revealing his defined chest, with additional scar and stitches. He took off his pants, too, as well as his hairband. As he slipped it off, he felt a small scar on the edge of his upper neck. It was a small chunk of skin missing. He grimaced as he remembered how he got it.

.

_"I told you, Alex. You should have said yes." Soul looked from the red-headed man to the man's daughter and his best and only friend, Alex. She looked scared, but that was probably because he had a gun pointed at her. It was a black pistol. Her eyes quacked as she looked from the gun to her father's cruel face. He was smirking and his eyes looked crazed. He and her mother had been seperated for a while now, and they had just finalized their divorce. _

_"Leave us alone! If you anything the police will find you, it won't be that hard!" Even with her small stature and horrified mind, she managed to make herself look courageus. Soul had to admit, she had serious guts. Her face took on a more determind demeanor and she took a few steps foreward. Soul hated himself for it, but he had been hiding behind her, and his knees began to buckle because he had no more cover. Soul looked to the ground and grimaced, his 10 year old facial features scrunging up as he waited impact, but his eyes opened wide as he heard her next words. _

_"I don't care what you do to me! You're a jerk! You were never a good anything! Don't make Soul pay for it! If anything **just take me!**" Soul turned around to look at Alex. She had her arms in the air as a sort of 'come at me' gesture. Two shots rang out. Soul flinched but still looked at Alex. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Soul saw Alex's right shoulder being pushed back and saw red fly out as he heard a scream. He also fell back as he felt a great stingning pain in his neck. He felt a hot liquid drip down his neck, but that could be the rain. **Wait, rain is cold. **He felt the spot around the stinging area and looked to find his fingertips painted red. He breathed heavily and crawled to Alex. She was unconcious. The shot hit her more into her chest than he realized, so he grabbed the phone she kept in her backpack and called 911. As he did so, he looked around for Alex's dad. The fucker was no where in sight. _

.

Soul cringed and looked back to his bed. Just as he pulled up his sheets, Maka burst through his door. Her face was full of concern.

Soul turned away from the light. "Whadda ya want, Maka?"

"It's your brother."

* * *

"So Alex, uh, how's Death City?" Kid attempted to creat small talk at the dinner table. They all sat at their assigned seats, Alex across from Kid.

"Uh, I don't really know, I've only been concious for what, five hours? I uh, didn't really get to see the town." She pressed her lips into a thin line and stabbed a peice of chiken with her fork.

"Aha, I see." Kid looked away and began to eat too. Everyone else did the same.

Liz tried to talk this time. "So, what kind of weapon can you turn into?"

Alex stopped mid-drink. She set her glass down gently and tilted her head. I think, Lord Death called it the _Angel Wing."_

Kid spat out his drink. "I'm sorry, did you say, _Angel Wing_?"

Alex pressed her lips into a line again and nodded. She took another sip and cut off another chunk of chicken. "Is that weird, or something?"

Kid nodded vigorously. "The _Angel Wing _only forms once every millenia. It's human vessel is said to also be a decendant of real angels, as well as a previous Death Gods. Even without 100 souls, they're said to be as powerful as a death scythe. During resonance, they can boost the pair's power to that of a young grim reaper. And, they're said to be able to resonate with anyone or anything, some have even resonated with _themselves, _however that works. They're _very _powerful, and _very _dangerous, on either good or evil sides. It also doesn't take much to turn the soul of the _Angel Wing _into a full fledged kishin. Asura's mother was a _Angel Wing_. His mother started going insane and Lord Death had to kill her. Some of her madness affected Asura, then he went insane."

All while Kid explained this, Alex slid lower into her seat. By the end, Patty was giggling and saying, "Haha! Alex is a magician! She disappeared!"

Alex couldn't look at any of them, she just stared at the walls. Barely audibly, she whispered. "_That's a nice picture."_

"Well."

Alex looked at Kid. "What?"

"Can you do any of those things?"

She blushed a deeper red and looked at her folded hands. "I-I don't know."

Kid smiled at Alex and shrugged. "That's okay, we'll find out when you go to school. Monday's your first day. Today's friday, by the way."

Alex said "Thank you." and finished her food. After everyone finished, they put their plates in the dish washer and shuffled to the home theater. They sat on the couch. Patty snuggled in between Liz and Alex, who sat next to Crona, who sat next to Kid. Normally, Kid would be on the floor in a spasm due to the fact that he's not in the middle, but he didn't care right now, so long as Alex was happy. Patty picked the movie _Paranorman_ and hugged her giraffe.

* * *

_I don't think I can deal with this. Alex's head is resting on my shoulder! There's a pretty girl sitting really close to me, and her head is on my shoulder! I mean she cute and all, but I'm really nervous, does this mean I'm cheating on Maka? Because I think she's cute too, and Ms. Marie, what will she say about my thinking about cute girls. I shouldn't even be judging them by their looks. Maka is a good person, and I'm sure Alex is too. I shouldn't be judging them, I shouldn't be judging anyone. I don't deserve to judge anyone. I deserve to be judged, badly. I'm ugly, so why are there so many cute girls around me?! Surely they don't think I'm cute! Oh no! My cheeks, I can feel them heating up! I'm blushing, aren't I? Oh god, I don't think I can deal with this. Alright, I'm going to suck it up and look at Alex!_

I slowly and ridgidly snuck a peek at Alex. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing softly as her head rested on my right shoulder. Her slightly open mouth let out air that blew her hair away. That was all I could gather from the one second peek at her. I blinked a few times. I couldn't even focus on the movie. Sometimes I wish I still had Ragnerok. I am and have been all alone since I bled out when we (me and Maka) killed Ms. Medusa. With Ragnerok, I was inspired to follow something, in order to not get beaten up by him, as well as my body being hard as steel. Now I'm weak, and I don't have a weapon.

Sometimes, I think I can still hear Ragnerok in my head, but that's all that's left of him. He told me that Alex was sexy, but I never said it out loud. I'm glad, too. I don't deserve to judge her that way. He also said that I should do other bad things, but I don't do them. It's very, _naughty, _and I don't like the feeling I get when I think about it. I don't think I could deal with the after math of whatever I did. So I don't do it, I don't do anything the voice says.

* * *

** My god, that took _way _too long. I love Crona, I just had to add that part at the end because I love him so much. He's just so cute. I'm so so so so sorry for taking so long to update. a million times apology, please, forgive me. During Soul's flashback, I was listening to future by paramore, and when Alex says to take her and leave Soul alone, I was at the 3:30 mark. Imagine everything in slow motion and you get a really cool cinimatic effect. I dunno, I like it. Again, I apologize for taking, like, two months to make a measley 3,500 word chapter. Hopefully, I'll write faster next time, and please, please, please, a million times please, review. type 'cool' or 'fake' or 'gay' into the review box and hit send! please! **

**Aiyana the gay: I will find you, and I will kill you, nah! just kidding! Seriously, though, Imma get you at school**

**smosh234234: *gives you cookie* there's your fucking goddamn cookie**

**hector4349: thank you so much, your review means so much to me, I kept writing cuz of your review and favorite and everything**

**I almost didn't want to post this chapter on a weekend because I knew a bunch of other people would do the same, but I can't keep all you amazing people waiting,**

**did I mention, reviews get's you a internet high-five?**


	8. Go to sleep

**Penny: Sup gaiz! I wanna give yall a name, I just don't know what, it just sounds cool, you know, instead of just _giaz, _**

**Black*Star: You should name them after me! The great BLACK*STAR!**

**Penny: Uh, no ****_thanks, _bro. I'm good. _But _you could show of your godly powers by delivering us from the evil black blood maka!**

**Black*Star: Move over, Penny. The god's got this.**

**Soul & Penny: *wait for blackstar***

**Black*Star: FUCK THAT SHIT! *runs from Maka's metal room***

**Penny: Oh yea, and I don't own SHEIT! 'cept fo' ALEX sexy bitch!**

* * *

**MOTHERFUCKING THEMESONG TIME!**

**I DON'T CARE I LOVE IT! (fucking hate that song)**

_Have faith in me_

_Cause there are things that I've seen I don't believe_  
_So cling to what you know and never let go_  
_You should know things aren't always what they seem_

_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_  
_I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it_  
_If you didn't have this chance then I never did_  
_You'll always find me right there, again_

_I'm going crazy_  
_Cause there are things in the streets I don't believe_  
_So we'll pretend it's alright and stay in for the night_  
_Oh what a world_  
_I'll keep you safe here with me_

_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_  
_I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it_  
_If you didn't have this chance then I never did_  
_You'll always find me right there, again_

* * *

Soul scrambled to Maka and grabbed the phone from her hand. He crouched on the floor looked at the call number

**DO NOT ANSWER!**

_Yea, that's what I'm thinking. _He shook as he debated whether or not to answer. He gulped and closed his eyes.

"_Why are you calling, Wes?"_

_"They found Alex."_

Soul looked at the phone. _How did it travel so fast?_

_"_How did they find her?"

Soul could almost hear concern for his little brother in Wes' voice._ "I've always had people looking for her. She's in Death City."_

"I know, I saw her."

"_Does she remember you?"_

Soul looked to the floor. "No. I don't think so."

"_How does she look?"_

"Oh shut up! You're years older than her! Why would she like someone of the likes of you?"

"_I never said nor implied so. You're the jealous one. Temper, temper."_ Soul growled at the phone. _My god, he sounds like Little Demon._

_"Oh_ shut up! Is that all? Because if not then you'd better hurry the hell up before I hang up, because I will not answer the phone aga-"

"_Brother! Why are you always so rude to Wes!?"_

Soul's eyes widened and his mouth was set to a line. "Now, Ana. You know I-"

"_Soul! I'm coming for a visit! You'd better have a place ready for me! I'll be there on Wednesday, 'kay?"_

_"_Ana, I-"

_"__Well, Soul. You're not going to disapoint your little sister, are you?_"

Soul gulped. "No, Wes. I guess not." Soul ended the call before he cursed his baby sister out through the phone. He looked to the door frame at Maka with her arms crossed.

"So, how's life at home?"

He looked back down at the phone, which started to ring again,_ no doubt his sister going to chew his ear out. _

"I didn't ask."

* * *

"Aaaaleeeeeeex . . ."

"Mmhm."

"Aaaaaaaaaleeeeeeeeex ~. . ."

"Argh. MMM!"

"ALEX!"

"Ahh!" Alex looked wildly at the girl who had woken her. It was Patty, and she was smiling as if she was fizzled. "Oh, hi Patty."

"Come on! We gotta go to bed now! The movie's over! You can spend the night in my room tonight if you want to-Oh my god . . . "

Liz approached her sister with the shocked face. "Patty, are you okay?"

"WE COULD HAVE A MOTHERFUCKING SLUMBAH PARTAY! WHOOP WHOOP!" She let her arms fly around her and started jumping up and down shouting high pitched '_sleep over! sleep over! sleep over! fuck yeah!'. _

"Sorry, Patty. She should get some rest." Kid walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder, effectivly calming her down.

Patty's eyes started to water and she stuck her lip out. "B-but she slept for two weeks? Why can't she play now?"

"Well, even though she rested for two weeks, she still has a lot to recover from. Remember when she first woke up, she couldn't support her own weight on her legs."

Patty nodded and wiped her eyes. "Okay. I'll walk her to one of the guest rooms. Come on, Alex." Patty grabbed Alex's hand and walked her to the room next to Kid's and Crona's. She walked her over to the bed and tucked her in. Patty smiled at her. For some reason, Patty felt protective over Alex. Alex had come through hell and back, she at least deserved a friend who wouldn't care about her past, and Patty felt obligated to fill that position. Not to mention, she just wanted to be around Alex. There was a sweet, flowery esence around her. Not to mention, as she nodded off to sleep like this, Alex looked like the cutest little kid you could ever imagine, even with her scars and mature body under the sheets. The look on Alex's face was the very definition of sleep with cloudy eyes, short red hair in lazy swirls around her head, and slightly parted lips moving ever so slowly as she breathed. Patty giggled and kissed Alex's forehead. Alex groggily smiled at the happy blonde as she closed the door and whispered '_good night'._

* * *

"Hey Franken, why don't you come on down to bed? It's late, I'm sure even the kids are asleep at this hour." A strawberry blond rubbed her eye as she walked down the stairs to her lover's study. The woman, who's name was _Marie_, sat herself down on one of the purple couches. She looked to the man hurridly typing and sometimes waking her up with banging, on his key board. He stared at the glowing screen as the cigarette in his mouth emitted smoke.

"I'll go up there soon."

"You _always _say that. When was the last time you _actually_ had a _good night's sleep_?" The woman layed her head on the armrest. She looked at the concrete-haired man as his glasses reflected the light in his glasses. The man said nothing. "You know that girl, the one they found a few weeks ago, she woke up today."

"Hm." Marie smiled as _Franken Stein_ looked back at her. "Yea, I had to . . . _sedate _her. She woke up and _uh_, went a little _crazy_."_  
_

"Aha, that's nice. She's cute, isn't she?" Marie smiled as she thought of the pretty little red head. "Her name, her name is Alexa, isn't that pretty? They call her _Alex."_

_"_Yea, she's _a lot _more pretty than some of the slutty girls at the academy." Marie gasped at this and glared at Stein.

"_Franken! _You should _not _talk about _our students _in such a disrespectful way! They are entitaled to freedom of dress, so they simply chose what they think suits them."

The stitched man smirked at Marie's rant. "_Relax, relax. _I'm just saying, they shouldn't flaunt their bodies around that way. But yea, the girl-"

"_Her name is Alex." _Marie interupted.

"Yea, _Alex_. She's nice."

"Oh, well it's good that you think that. I sort of . . ." Marie mumbled the rest and caughed before she stood to leave and go back upstairs.

"What was that?" Stein looked back at her and shut down his computer.

"I, uh, _adopted _her." Marie ran back upstairs and buried herself in the stitched bed sheets. She heard pounding on the stairs and saw Stein at the doorway, without a shirt and in sweats. He walked over and pinned her to the bed. Marie giggled and Stein smiled, not a sadistic smirk, he _smiled_ as in _happy _and not because he got to dissect something.

_"As long as you're happy." _Stein dipped his head and gave Marie a gentle kiss. He rolled off of her and rolled his shoulders back. He was facing the drawer, and he blushed a little as he thought of what was inside. He looked back to the sleepy woman beside him, her night-shirt's buttons coming undone and revealing her bra. She smiled at him and turned over. Pretty soon he could hear her soft breaths and he nodded off to sleep anyways.

* * *

"Come on Soul. Up and at 'em!" Maka threw open the blinds in her scythe's room. The snowy-haired boy hissed and buried his head in the blankets. His meister glared at him. "You know, Soul. I wouldn't want to have to use some _force _to get you out of that bed. And I just happen to have," Maka paused to pull a book out from somewhere behind her. "this nice, thick, hard-covered-" Soul ran to her and pulled the book out of her hand. He glared at her.

"I'm up."

Maka smiled and clapped her hands. "Well, good. Now go get ready, we're leaving in an hour." Soul grunted at this.

"What time is it?"

"Six."

"UGGHH!" Soul moaned and shut his door in her face. He was lucky to have such a, _nice _meister that puts up with all of his shit.

After a few minutes, Soul opened his door again. He had some clothes in his arms and he had a towel around his waiste. He walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

Maka was in her room as he did this. She was folding and packing her clothes. Maka wasn't like other girls. She didn't take forever to choose an outfit, because most of the time she wore the same thing: A red skirt, a white dress shirt with a yellow sweater vest and green tie, black boots, and a, sort of, _tailcoat. _That or just pre-outfitted clothes. She didn't have anything flashy, so she didn't worry. She smiled as she zipped up the last pocket of her suitcase. She pulled out another one of the _Percy Jackson _books. It was the second to last book of the first series. She smiled as she opened the first page. _Now that I think about it, wasn't this one of the book's at Alex's house?_

* * *

_"Good morning."_ Alex's eyes fluttered open as she heard Kid's smooth voice. What she didn't expect, was Kid's face a few inches away from her own. Alex's eyes widened and she pushed herself backwards on the bed until she felt the wall on her back. Kid smiled. He had sparkels in his eyes and there were blushies on his cheeks. His mouth was slightly open, he looked like an extremely happy baby.

"You look so perfectly _symmetrical _this morning!"

Now that he mentioned it, she was very, _perfectly, _symmetrical. The light had been right above her head, casting her shadows on either sides, bangs that fell symmetricly, hair that flowed smoothly and perfectly, and her eyes that were looking directly at him, standing across from her at the foot of the bed. Even the sheets were symmetrical.

Alex nervously chuckled and folded her hands behind her neck. She rolled her neck and pulled on her arms, making loud cracking sounds. She pressed her lips into a line and slid out of the bed. To Kid's dismay, ruining the symmetry. Normally, kid would go apeshit, but today, he had more important things on his mind. Important things like, oh, I don't know, _Alex?_ He smiled at her and followed.

"So, what would you like for breakfast?" Kid bent and looked at her from the side as they walked down the long hall.

"Oh, I'm fine. I don't need breakfast."

"I'm making it for everyone anyways, besides, you're my guest, and I shall use every drop of hospitality I have."

"Uh, I'll just have what everyone else is having then. Thank you, Kid." Alex stopped and walked into the bathroom. Kid blinked at the door shut to his face. Alex peeked out of the door again."Is there a toothbrush I can borrow?"

Kid nodded and opened the cabinet by the door, revealing new folded towels, packets of soap bars, shampoo, bodywash, shaving cream, conditioner, silkener, packets of hairtyes and bobby pins, toothpaste, mouthwash, and finally, new packets of toothbrushes. Alex picked out a red toothbrush and thanked Kid. He smiled back and left Alex to do her business, shutting the door behind him. Alex huffed and closed her eyes. She watered the toothbrush and applied a dab of the minty paste onto the thin bristles. She spat out the foam inside her mouth and used some mouthwash. She whirled it around in her mouth and spat the alchoholic liquid back in the sink.

She finished brushing her hair back out and putting them in pigtails, like Maka, except they were closer to her neck. The hairstyle made her look years younger, just like the cute little girl she used to be. She didn't look in the mirror, she didn't want to.

By the time she finished all of this, Kid had finished breakfast. He put all the different foods in large serving bowls. He brought out a pitcher of orange juice from the fridge and brought out cups for everyone. He even made some coffee.

Everyone walked out of their rooms and walked down the stairs with ratty hair, disheveled clothes, and droopy eyes. They sat at the table simultaneously, including Alex. Kid smiled and sat down with them. They served themselves. Alex scooped a whole lot of everything onto her plate. She even had a mug of coffee next to her glass of orange juice. She ate all of it with gumption, the last night's conversations forgotten. When everyone had their fill, she thanked Kid and started grabbing everyone's plates.

"Woah woah woah woah. No, Alex. You're a _guest, _may I remind you. Let me handle this." Kid took the pile of plates and glasses from her hands. He held it with some difficulty, though. Alex had balanced it all on one hand and was walking at a very casual pace, not slowed, like Kid. He looked back at her to see her putting the extra food back into the fridge. Kid hurried himself to the counter and sat the plates by the dishwasher. "_Alex, _what did I just finish telling you?" Kid yet again took the food items from her hands.

"Please, Kid. It's the _least _I could do." Alex looked up the few inches difference to his eyes. He shook his head no and put everything back in its place.

"You can ask Patty to borrow some more clothes, hopefully she'll have something you'd like. I'll try to take you clothes shopping soon." He heard her chuckle and shuffle to Patty's room.

* * *

"So, whadda we got?" Soul walked next to Maka after grabbing a drink at the water fountain. He wiped his mouth and grunted. "_god, that tasted aweful."_

Maka smiled and shook her iced tea at him. "I told you to bring a drink, but anyways. Just another regular murder, lucky for us, they're all here."

Maka gestured to the skyline of the East St. Louis neighborhood. "Just a few murderers. I knew that we'd be a little rusty after the summer, so I got us something easy, like this!"

Soul nodded and continued ot follow Maka. They continued walking for some time before stopping at a small fast food place. Maka loooked at a small piece of paper in her hand. "Yea, this should be it. I mean, all they're doing is messing with the takout food."

"What?" Soul looked over her shoulder at the paper. It said _1/2 at Mio's burgers, 2/2 N. 18th Street on the west, Cass Avenue. _Soul looked to the sign at the head of the double glass doors. _Yep, Mio's burgers._ _  
_

A tall man with long, light brown hair tied back turned around while scrubbing something with a small towel. He gave the pair a friendly smile and set down the towel.

"How can I help you two?"

Maka smiled at the man. He had big blue eyes.

"Oh, we're looking for a mister . . . _Jerry Falcon?"_

"Oh. Uh," The man's smile faltered for a bit. "That's me! How can I help you guys?" His yellow polo shirt embroidered with _Mio's burgers _caught on something under the counter. He shook his head and pointed to his nametag. "See?"

Maka nodded. "Uh yea, we were, uh-" Soul butted in.

"A friend of ours recomended this place, great take out. He mentioned you by name."

The man's face had suspicion written all over it. "Oh really, what's his name? Maybe I know 'im."

"Uh." Soul looked around the resturaunt. They had some sort of eating contest, with a picture and a name. There was a fat man with blonde hair and green eyes, similar shading to Makas. _Cool,_he thought. _Looks like a relative. _

_"_A mister,_ Fin Lasterly_?"

The man smiled at him and nodded. "Oh, good 'ole Fin. Well any friend of Fin's is a friend of mine! What can I do ya for?"

"Uh, a bacon blitz and veggie burger." Maka nodded in agreement.

"Okay, any drinks or fries with that order?"

"Sure, some fries would be nice, that cool Maka?"

"Umhm."

"Yea, that's it."

"Okay, for here or to go?" Jerry pressed a few buttons and brought a price to the small black and green screen.

"To go, please."

"Okay, that comes out to eight dollars and eighty-eight cents." Maka giggled and whispered in Soul's ear.

"_Kid would love that."_

Soul chuckled nervously and smiled at her while taking out his wallet. "Ehe, yea. He would." Soul payed the man and looked back to his dreamy-eyed meister. _What's wrong with her?_

* * *

** Well hello again! Some filler for ya thar. Sorry that i took so long, again. Another fucking month. But at least it was shorter than last time. If you're gonna favorite or follow or some shit, please review, it doesn't even take long, you can do it at the same time, I mean, _Jesús Christus!_**

**_Please! Just do it!_**

**_Review, fav, and follow! (all three if ya can, mostly review, but ya know, whatevar)_**


	9. kokua a'u, ho'olu

**Hey yall! This is a very short, I hate it, but at least this was updated faster!**

**Not a single review, I don't know why I still update this.**

**I'm getting less inspired, I might just focus on the Ouran fanfic. Ugh, I'm getting so sad.**

* * *

"So, Alex. What have you heard about the Angel Wing?"

Alex pursed her lips and shrugged with her narrow shoulders. She stopped and put down the half-folded paper that semi-resembled a flightless bird. Patty was teaching her how to make a penguin, Alex's favorite animal. Kid had persuaded her to take a break in giraffes.

Alex rolled her shoulders back and rolled her neck. Her hair was still in pig tails and she was wearing a baggy, light turqoius shirt with dark blue shorts that clung to her thighs. She had also picked out a white beanie with fake ears, claiming she was_ "Finn-cosplaying"._

Kid smiled at this, going so far as to asking _who _Finn was, which was a big mistake that lead to a long story about the destruction of mankind and the making of a land named Ooo, and a 12 year old boy with his magic dog who saved princesses and battled evil dudes, but at least it made Alex happy.

"Well, I only know about what you and Lord Death have told me. I'm sure I'll learn when I get to school. And, I have a _Grigori _soul, apparently. To make it more complicated." Alex looked to the ground at the end of her last sentence.

Kid gawked at her. He leaned foreward and supported himself on his hands, crushing the paper beneath them. "You have a _Grigori _soul?!"_  
_

Alex blushed and nodded.

Kid smiled and took on a face similar to the one when he saw that one symmetrical sky. "Alex! That's great! Do you know how powerful Grigori souls can be?"

Alex's eyes widdened. She shook her head and her mouth shaped into an upside-down 'v'. Kid's expression never changed.

"Not even Honorable Father knows! We've never gotten a chance to study them. All we know is that their soul can physically manifest in wings sometimes, not very often. But occasionaly, and sometimes, you can see a halo. Here, try and resonate with me, you're a weapon right?" Kid held his hand out to her and she took his hand. They closed their eyes and Kid sent an image of his soul to Alex, while imagining her own.

Alex's grip tightned on Kid's hand. She started to shake, or rather the whole room did. Liz and Patty rushed to each other, holding each other and looking at the dust falling from the ceiling.

"K-K-K-Kid?" Liz stuttered. "What's happening?"

Kid opened his eyes, seeing Alex curled into a ball, her hat on the floor. Her face was a grimace and he could see her hands twitching and shaking. That wasn't the only thing he saw. There was a faint silver band floating over her head, and he saw light grey feathers around the room. They flickered, like television static, then disappeared all together. Kid was surprised at this. When he saw her soul, and it was quite _large, _he was sure he had seen wings. Big fluffy ones. _Oh well, _he though. _She tried her best. _

He put his hand on her back and moved it up and down to soothe her. In the most gentle voice he could muster, he whispered in her ear. _"It's okay, Alex. You can stop. You did a good job." _Kid started to smile when he felt her grip loosen for a few seconds, before tightening more than before, and hearing her shriek.

"NO! LET ME GO! YOU BASTARD!" She smacked his hand away and started crawling backwards. As soon as she backed into a bookcase, it shook a bit and some books rained down on her head. She let out a sob and buried her head behind her knees. "_Just leave me alone . . ."_

She layed there for nearly an hour. Sobbing behind her knees and shaking. Kid couldn't console her, neither could Liz. It took Patty's voice to get her to even look at them again. When she first heard Patty's voice, she mumbled " _Eli . . . "_

* * *

_"So . . ."_ Soul started. "What was that thing you said earlier," He paused to take a sip of his soft drink. "About _Kid,_ I mean."

Maka stopped slurping on the straw, the noise ceasing. "W-What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just lately you act a little weird, pointing out little things about Kid. It's just, a little _strange."_

_"_That's completely normal, and besides." She smirked. "You need to tell me about Alex. You promised."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. I even heard Wes and your sister talking about it on the phone." She leaned across the table. "You need to tell me what's up, Soul. We're not supposed to be keeping secrets from each other, they weigh on our resonances."

Soul looked away. "I'll tell you later."

"No." Maka started. "You need to tell me _now." _

"You_ really_ wanna know?" Soul stood from his chair.

"Yea, I _really _wanna know!" She stood up too, having to look up at him abit because of their differences in hieght.

"Fine." Soul sat back down and stuck a fry in his mouth. "Her father, the guy we were hunting, he used to be a musician. Taught me, Wes, and Alex nearly everything we know about it. They used to live in Hawaii, and so did we. He first started teaching Wes the violin when I just turned three."

"We went to their house, and that was when first met Alex."

* * *

"So, Franken." Marie leaned on the swivel chair and looked over Stein's shoulder. Her expression turned sour. "Don't tell me you're just going to sit here all day,_" _She paused. "_again."_

The only reply she recieved was a mumble. She sighed annoyedly and jumped onto the couch. "You know," She started. "I moved in with you so we could do s_tuff _together."

Stein smirked. He turned in his chair. "No you didn't. You had no options, Lord Death told you to live here, and you just decided to stay."

Marie looked up at him. He was still smiling. "Exactly."

Stein shook his head and worked back on the computer. "Besides, we have done _stuff. _All kinds of _stuff.__"_

_"_Yup." The woman wrapped her arms around the stitched man's shoulders. "But I wanna do _other stuff. _Not just _that _stuff."

"Oh really?" Stein turned his head. "What _kind _of stuff?"

"Nothing _too _big. Just a picnic in the park, or going out to lunch or dinner, or just plain walking around town."

Stein looked at the watch on his wrist. "Well, it's nearly lunch time. How's about, a stop at Death Bucks, and a walk around that swap meet? You know, the one down by 42nd?"

Marie smiled and clapped her hands while jumping up and down. "Oh yay! That sounds great! I'll go get ready!" And with that the strawberry-blonde woman dashed up the stairs. Stein smirked and shook his head before powering down the computer. He walked to the mirror in the nearest bathroom.

Stein looked from himself, to his stitched hands. "She's changing me."

* * *

**Blargh!**

Alex gasped and gagged. She had nearly thrown up on Kid's carpet. Alex felt as though something was squeezing her stomach from the inside. She was able to catch a break for a while before vomiting again. Kid clapped her back and Liz and Patty urged her to 'get it all out'.

"Come on Alex. It's okay." Kid moved his hand up and down her back in a soothing fashion, trying to relax her and make her feel better.

She gagged again and her throat made a wretching sound. Her head bounced foreward and she held her stomach as she let out more puke. She looked at Kid with pleading eyes. "_kokua, kokua a'u ho'olu"  
_

"What does that mean?" Kid started freaking out. _What if it's really important? What if she needs help? What's she trying to tell me? "_Alex! What does that mean!?"

Alex looked at him more urgently. "_Kokua a'u, kokua a'u!" _She groaned again and her body jolted backwards as if someone had punched her full power in the gut. This time, she coughed blood. "_KOKUA!" _

She shouted in pain and she fell back, even knocking Kid down. She let her head hang down and she gulped. "I'm sorry."

Alex took on a transparent expression and helped Kid stand up again, pulling him up with both hands to satisfy his OCD.

Kid dusted himself off and looked to Alex. "Thank you."


End file.
